Sparkyville's Horrific Boogaloo
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Rebecca invites everyone over for a slumber party on the night before Halloween,but what happens when they accidentally release a curse on themselves that makes all their worst fears real and have to lift if before morning? Can they find a way to save themselves? Inspired by Nightmare On Sparkyville By LivingOnLaughs. Special Guests from HPDrummerman and LivingOnLaughs.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparkyville's Horrific Boogaloo**

**Chapter 1: Sleepover Time**

October 30'th,the day before Halloween had finally arrived after a long and grueling month in Sparkyville,and all of the kids in the area were excited not just for the candy infested holiday that was to transpire the very next day,but they were also excited for the fact that Halloween this year had actually fallen on a Saturday instead of a weekday like usual,so they didn't have to worry about getting through another hard day of School and having to go back the very next day,and the only way that Rebecca felt like celebrating was inviting all of her friends over for a big slumber party while her parents were out for the weekend. Everyone she had known was invited and present with the exception of Krissy and Red since they already had other things planned for the night,and despite the kids being a little cautious about coming over due to the last time they went to a slumber party at Violet's that Rebecca was thankfully on vacation during and didn't have to witness,they ultimately decided that it would look bad on their part to leave the host hanging.

It was around 9:30 at night and Ed, Rebecca, Charlie Brown, Ox, Rattler, Claudia, Skylar, Peppermint Patty and Freida were sitting around the TV and watching the 2017 adaptation of IT while Snoopy, Woodstock, Andy, Olaf, Gracie and Roger were sitting down on their owners' laps and watching the movie with them. All the while Violet, Patty Swanson, Franklin, Melanie and Shermy were playing charades,Cobra, Dominick, Linus, Scheroder and Thibault were playing some Mario Kart on an extra TV that Rebecca had set up,and lastly Lucy, Joslyn, Marcie, Hans, Franco, Sally, PigPen, James, Michael and Ashlynn were going through and playing some old records that Rebecca had brought out in a box. However while the rest of the kids were having a pretty good time watching the movie and whatever everyone else was doing,Ed on the other hand started quietly laughing due to him being unimpressed with the scares to which Ox raised an eyebrow and politely asked "What's so funny Ed?" before the boy promptly explained himself in response "What is up with this clown's run? We're supposed to be scared of this guy?"

"W-well I don't know E-Ed. I'm g-getting a little creeped out h-here myself." Claudia sighed and respectfully disagreed with the hermit as she leaned in closer to Skylar for comfort to which the boy politely offered "You know if you want to you could go play Mario Kart with the others if the movie's getting too much for you." only for the girl to shake her head and respectfully decline "N-no I'm good Skylar,it's just the movies a-a little o-out there y-you know?" before Rattler rolled her eyes and jokingly groaned "Well let's just hope that there's gonna be no dreaming about Freddy Kruger from Ox,Patty and Marcie this time after watching it."

"Don't remind me of that." Peppermint Patty scoffed and sternly requested as she turned around and fiercely glared at the girl before Freida jumped up after another scare and tightly hugged her boyfriend to which the boy tensed up and got bright red in the face before he calmed down and tried to comfort his girlfriend "It's alright Freida,he's just a clown." which resulted in the girl loosening her grip a little and timidly stuttering "I-I know babe,I-I just never really liked clowns."

"Same here. Can't stand em. What about you Rebecca?" Ox nodded his head and couldn't help but agree with Freida while he turned towards Rebecca to see what she thought about clowns,only for the boy to be surprised when he saw that the blonde had merely fallen asleep on the floor as Ox called out in confusion "Rebecca?" only to receive no response of any sort.

"Hmph,looks like she's fallen asleep,we might as well let her be." Peppermint Patty shrugged her arms and respectfully suggested before Andy,Olaf and Snoopy got off their owners' laps and proceeded to lick the sleeping girl all over the face,which ended up doing absolutely nothing as Snoopy raised an eyebrow and bitterly groaned _"Well we know one thing,she doesn't seem to taste very good." _to which Andy added more confused than anything _"That's odd,usually a taste test will wake anyone up." _

"_Yeah I know,I do it when my owner forgets to wake up and feed me in the morning." _Olaf nodded his head and remarked in agreement as Roger rolled his eyes and quietly retorted in response _"Well my owner is a very deep sleeper,ai tried waking her up with a megaphone once and that didn't work. Had to resort to slapping her." _to which Snoopy and Olaf started bursting out laughing in shock while Andy exclaimed while his eyes widened while they and Roger left Rebecca to be alone _"Jeez man! You don't mess around do you?"_

* * *

"_Huh? Where am I?" Rebecca quietly asked herself in confusion when she had suddenly woken up from a nap and saw that she wasn't in her house anymore,and was instead in the middle of a small,narrow room with a single window and door at each end before she slowly opened and looked out the window and saw nothing but a large forest stretching out as far as the eye could see along with a bright blue sky,much to her confusion and intrigue. _

_There was a small part of Rebecca that could have sworn that something about this mysterious new place was oddly familiar,yet she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was as she raised an eyebrow and meekly asked herself "Is this deja vu? Have I been here before?" and it was then and there that what sounded like an old woman's beat up voice suddenly asked with an echo "Do you recognize this place Rebecca?" to which the girl immediately perked up out of shock and frantically asked as she turned around and tried to find the source of the voice "What? W-who are you? And how do you know my name?" _

"_My identity is of no importance,all I want is to show you something that you've deeply repressed and feared in this current time." The voice calmly brushed Rebecca's desire to know its identity aside as the door to the room slowly creaked open to reveal a brightly lit hallway with what looked like numerous kids running down it in excitement before Rebecca cautiously walked out the doorway and entered the hall while the voice continued "You know this place don't you? Isn't it time that you remembered,and let your fears come out to haunt you this Halloween season?" _

_As Rebecca started to walk around the hallway and see a slightly familiar pair of double doors at the end of the hallway,she was finally starting to remember something as she softly gasped and fearfully whimpered "Oh no. Is this?" to which the voice maniacally cackled in response "Yes it is. The very place that you have spent most of your life in and were kept a prisoner,and you were so blissfully ignorant to think that you weren't. Just look." before the double doors at the end of the hallway slowly opened up to reveal what looked like a younger Rebecca with shorter hair and walking out with a slightly more somber look on her face._

"_Is that me?" Rebecca gasped and quietly asked herself in a mixture of shock and confusion as the voice slimily confirmed that it was while the girl walked past her older self and entered her room "Yes it is,and you remember this day very well don't you now? This was the day where the last batch of kids were adopted and given loving homes,all except for you of course,and you desperately pleaded with your "mother" to let you get adopted as well,only for her to crush your dreams with lies about the world being a dangerous place,while also lying about her being too busy to set up an adoption interview now did she?" before Rebecca sighed and timidly replied while she followed her younger self and saw her looking out the window "Yes…...I do….I was so disappointed but….I still believed her too."_

_**Young Rebecca:**_

_Guess by now I oughta know my place._

_Do your humble duty with a smile,on your face._

_Mother knows how much I love her._

_But she's always doing other things._

_So I'll keep waiting in the wings._

_**Rebecca:**_

_I craved so much._

_And yet I kept on waiting. _

_One glance._

_One touch._

_And I just keep on waiting._

_**Both:**_

_And when it came._

_It came with strings._

_**Rebecca:**_

_So I kept waiting in the wings._

* * *

"Rebecca?" The voice of Charlie Brown suddenly snapped Rebecca out of her dream as she shot wide awake out of startleness before the boy asked out of curiosity "You alright? You were out for a long time." to which the voice of Ed suddenly joined in on the conversation while he put on another movie "Yeah you slept through almost the whole movie. You feeling alright?"

"Oh uh,y-yeah I'm alright,I just wanted to get a little sleep early on so I can stay up with the rest of y'all." Rebecca nervously chuckled and meekly explained herself while she tried hard to not think about the dream she had before Lucy suddenly came on by and playfully suggested "Well if you want to do that you might as well have a two liter of coffee on stand by. We can't be having our party host be out cold the whole night." to which Rebecca grew a small smile and timidly agreed to do so while she slowly stood up from the floor "Yeah,I'll probably do something like that."

"Make sure to add sugar and creamer,coffee with nothing in it is disgusting." The voice of Dominick called out and sternly suggested while he lay down on the couch and threw some darts at a nearby dart board to which Rebecca nodded her head in agreement and proceeded to head towards the kitchen,all the while she couldn't get the thought of her own dream out of her mind.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A PARTY IS ALWAYS BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING**

"**Waiting In The Wings Reprise." **Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater

©️Walt Disney Television.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: TIME FOR SOME FUN**

"Alright,there's a full two liter of coffee on standby just in case anyone gets tired later on. Help yourselves." Rebecca gleefully announced to the rest of the group in the living room as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of Rebecca holding a literal two liter bottle filled with coffee along with what appeared to be a garbage can filled with at least ten empty packets of coffee grounds sitting beside her to which Lucy lightly facepalmed and retorted in awe "Rebecca I was just joking about the two liter,don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" before the blonde shrugged her arms and playfully replied "Actually I do,I just felt that it would be something nice to have around,and yes I made sure to not put in any sugar or cream Skylar."

"Ah thanks,I don't wanna have to be the only to fall asleep due to my personal kryptonite." Skylar smiled and thankfully showed his gratitude while he gave a small thumbs up before Rebecca rolled her eyes and jokingly suggested as she leaned on a nearby wall "You know if you need to be kept up all night,then you can just get Roger to slap you if you're about to doze off,he tends to do that when I'm sleeping in too late." to which Skylar shook his head and nervously declined "No I don't think I'll need to do that,could I be humiliated anymore if I was slapped by a beagle?"

"Considering what I used to be humiliated by,I think that's bottom tier humiliation." Charlie Brown sighed and nonchalantly gave his two sense on the idea before Ed scoffed and firmly retorted "You don't know true humiliation until you get your eye cut out by a kid who I think would make lovely cell mates with that Tarantula girl who torched the place." to which Cobra gasped and timidly remarked in response "Oh my god when you put it like that,they sound like they'd made a killer super villain duo,hopefully we never have to deal with THAT boy's crazy behind."

"Hey don't jinx us girl,the last thing we need is those two nut jobs coming over here to wreck the place again." Rattler sternly retorted in a somewhat shaky and nervous tone of voice as Cobra zipped her mouth shut promptly and left the group in a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Melaine raised an eyebrow and asked out of curiosity "How could Arin's behind be crazy? Is it alive or something?" to which Franklin placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and calmly replied "Melaine…...no…..just no."

"You know I was sort of hoping that Christine would have been able to come over,since we didn't really get to know her a whole lot at the club." Linus sighed and calmly remarked in the hopes that Christine could have come over to the slumber party before Eudora shrugged her arms and tried to lighten up his mood "Well I'm sure we'll get to see her some other time,I mean she does live down by Charlie's place doesn't she?" to which Thibault nodded his head and nonchalantly confirmed that Eudora was right "Yeah she does,when me,Holly and Andy went to the orphanage to see if she was still there,they told us that she had been adopted about a month ago and lived somewhere in Charles's side of town."

"Hey I sent her a letter that said she was invited,but she just never said anything after that." Rebecca took a deep breath and somberly stated while she began taking out some CD's and records to play before Freddy Fabulous grew a faint smile and cheerfully tried to lighten up the mood "Well,even if that Christine girl's not gonna be showing up,let's not dampen ourselves and bring this party down!" to which Ashlynn nodded her head and happily retorted "Freddy's right,we'll sulk about a missing party member tomorrow,tonight we have ourselves a slumber party."

"Yep,we have an entire night all to ourselves and I think it's time that we REALLY get it started!" Peppermint Patty cheerfully agreed with the redhead as she grabbed one of the CD's that Rebecca had taken out and put in the CD player before she started lightly dancing to the music and enthusiastically asked her boyfriend who was sitting on the couch with Hans and Marcie "Oh Franco,would you like to take this dance?" to which the boy immediately stood up and took her up on the offer with an excited grin "Absolutely frauline." Hans then started to grow a small smile of his own as he slowly turned towards Marcie and politely asked while he held out his hand "What about you sweetheart? Ain't too long till I return to home country?" to which the brunette smiled and nonchalantly obliged as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand "You don't even need to ask for that." before the couple got off the couch and joined Peppermint Patty and Franco.

"Hey Charlie,you maybe wanna improve those dancing skills of yours?" Freida quietly whispered into Charlie Brown's left ear while Sally, Michael, Linus, Eudora, Violet, Shermy and all the other couples began to flood the makeshift dance floor to which the boy got bright red in the face and meekly obliged "A-alright Freida,but I'm not exactly the best dancer around." only for Freida to roll her eyes and happily brush that fact aside while she and her boyfriend stood up from the floors "Oh you'll always be just good enough for me sweetie."

"_Excuse me miss? Would you be so kind as to partake in a dance with me?" _Snoopy cleared his throat and politely asked Gracie for a dance with a bow,only for the dog to not say a word and instead lick him on the cheek,obviously signaling that she had agreed to do so as Snoopy's face turned bright red,his ears and entire body stood up straight and steam started to pour out of the former,making Woodstock,Olaf,Andy and Roger roll their eyes at the sight before they ultimately followed after them. And afterwards the kids proceeded to finally kick off the slumber party in a way that didn't just involve movies and games and instead with a good dance,and thankfully Francesca didn't end up performing some of her….questionable dance moves since Freida had managed to straighten her out about that.

_I used to think maybe you loved me. _

_Now baby I'm sure. _

_And I just can't wait till the day,when you knock on my door._

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox._

_Gotta hold myself down._

_Cos I just can't wait till you write me._

_You're coming around._

_Now I'm walking on sunshine._

_Wooah._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_Wooah._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_Wooah._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Hey,alright now._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Hey,yeah._

_I used to think maybe you loved me._

_Now I know that it's true._

_And I don't want to spend my whole life._

_Just awaiting for you._

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend._

_Not back for a day._

_No,no,no._

_I said "Baby I just want you back. And I want you to stay." _

_Oh yeah._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_Wooah._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_Wooah._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_Wooah._

_And don't it feel good? _

_Hey,alright now._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Yeah,all together._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Walking on sunshine._

_Walking on sunshine._

_Yeah,I feel alive,I feel the love._

_I feel the love that's really real._

_I feel alive,I feel the love._

_I feel the love that's really real._

_I'm on sunshine baby,oh!_

_Oh yeah._

_I'm on sunshine baby,oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_Wooah._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_Wooah._

_I'm walking on sunshine._

_Wooah._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Hey,alright now._

_And don't it feel good?_

_I'll say it,I'll say it,I'll say it again now._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Hey,yeah now._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Now don't it,don't it,don't it,don't it,don't it?_

_And don't it feel it good?_

_I'll say it,I'll say it,I'll say it again now._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Oh don't,don't,don't,don't,don't._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Now tell me,tell me,tell me again now._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Hey,yeah now._

_And don't it feel good?_

_Oh don't it feel it good?_

_Don't it feel good?_

_Now don't it feel good?_

_Oh yeah,oh yeah,oh yeah. (__And it don't it feel good?) Oh yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah._

_Oh yeah,oh yeah,oh yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah. __(And don't it feel good?)_

_Oh yeah,yeah,(and don't it feel good?),oh yeah,yeah._

**NEXT CHAPTER: A SECRET OF THE HOUSE?**

"**Walking On Sunshine."**

**©️**Capitol Records,LLC

Written By Kimberley Rew.

Performed By Katrina And The Waves.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE HOUSE HAS A SECRET?**

"And with a whopping 15 full mugs of root beer consumed,Olaf comes out on top as the winner of the root beer drinking contest,with Andy,Snoopy and Peppermint Patty coming in second,third and fourth place!" Marcie cheerfully announced as she and the rest of the group overlooked a table filled with numerous empty mugs of root beer before the winning beagle in question loudly belched and calmly remarked with a slightly red face _"Excuse me." _to which his two brothers along with Peppermint Patty slithered down onto the floor in pain.

"How did I lose so bad here?! Didn't we do so good at that eating contest in Germany,Marcie?" Peppermint Patty groaned and asked in a mixture of anger and confusion while she lay on the carpeted floor before Marcie looked down at her friend and nonchalantly guessed a reason why "Food and liquids fill us up differently sir,with Olaf they're one and the same." to which the tomboy scoffed and bitterly retorted with an eye roll "Whatever,just stop calling me that."

"Well at least you did your best." Franco sighed and calmly tried to look on the bright side of things as he helped his girlfriend get off the floor before Franklin quietly whispered into Shermy's left ear "Let's hope she doesn't pull a Francesca and pull a hissy fit all night long because of this." to which the voice of Francesca herself suddenly retorted "Hey I heard that Franklin,I've long gotten over that quirk alright."

"Yeah we get that Francesca,I think he was just talking about the OLD you." Shermy sighed and meekly tried to brush Franklin's lowkey insult aside as the kid in question nodded his head in agreement before Freddy shrugged his arms and calmly replied "Sorry about that outburst fellas,she's just really trying to do better when it comes to her….quirks and doesn't want to be reminded of her…..past." to which Michale raised an eyebrow and jokingly retorted "Well when you put it like that Freddy,you make it sound like she has a tragic superhero backstory."

"I know,and I'm saying this because I practically have one." Ed nodded his head and playfully agreed with Sally's boyfriend to which Thibault chuckled and retorted in response "Alright you ego maniac,I've never seen anyone brag about how sad their life has been before,but hey you always manage to surprise us." before Rebecca rolled her eyes and somewhat firmly added "Besides,I'd say MY backstory is sadder anyway." However before Ed could promptly retort and try to one up his girlfreind on that claim of her's,Violet suddenly chuckled and asked in a slightly bewildered tone of voice "Are you two seriously about to start arguing over who's had a sadder life up until this point?" before Claudia meekly added "Y-you two sound like fanfic OC's a-arguing about w-who has a s-sadder backstory. It's not s-something to get too w-worked up over." to which the entire group of kids along with the beagles and Woodstock looked straight into the camera for a few moments before Dolores tried to get a conversation going after the awkward silence while she pointed at a nearby wall "So has anyone else noticed that the wall over there is hollow compared to all the other one's here?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Jose raised an eyebrow and politely asked out of curiosity as Scheroder stood up,slowly headed over to the wall and knocked on it to be met with a sign that it was indeed hollow to which he placed a hand on his chin and remarked out of a sense of intrigue "Dolores is right,it is hollow." before Rebecca gave a sigh of relief and happily retorted "Well then,I was beginning to think that none of y'all would ever notice,it's been sticking out like a sore thumb over here for a while."

"Yeah I was leaning on it earlier while waiting for Jose to finish doing something,and I noticed that it was very light compared to the others. There's gotta be something behind there." Dolores nodded her head and calmly added before Rattler chuckled and jokingly retorted "Girl you are sounding like you're about to embark on a Scooby Doo mystery right here. I do wanna see what's behind that wall though." to which Linus couldn't help but agree with the girl "I mean I'd hate to want to intrude on your house's privacy Rebecca,but I can't really help it in this case."

"The house is pretty big and old compared to other houses on the block,there's gotta be at least something it's hiding that's worth finding." Cobra enthusiastically gave her two sense on the idea of seeing what was behind the wall before Charlie Brown politely asked while he and Freida walked over to the wall and placed their hands on it "What do you think Rebecca? Should we try and get behind this thing?" to which Sally shrugged her arms and calmly added "If you don't want to get behind that thing,it's fine,but it's sure gonna eat away at my mind the more I think about it."

Afterwards Rebecca could feel everyone's eyes staring at her intensely as she closed her eyes and thought the proposition over for about ten seconds before she smiled and cheerfully agreed "Hey why the heck not? My parents were even thinking of getting a carpenter to get behind there and see what it's all about anyway,so we'll be saving them some money by doing this." only for Lucy to suddenly stand up and interject to the idea "Now just hold on a second,how in the world are we even gonna get behind there? It's not like we can just go to a Home Depot and get what we need at this time of night,the best things we got here are just some beagles and whatever Gracie is supposed to be,and I don't think even THEY could break through that wall."

"_Are you challenging us?" _Andy scoffed and asked through his thoughts with a very smug and egotistical grin before Ed decided to join in on the conversation with an oddly confident tone of voice while he stood up "Relax everyone,I got this,but I'm gonna need a helmet of some sort. Would any of y'all happen to have one?" to which Snoopy suddenly began tugging on the boy's right leg which prompted him to turn around to be greeted by the sight of the beagle holding none other than his World War 1 Flying Ace helmet.

"Ah perfect,thanks buddy." Ed softly gasped and happily remarked at the sight as he promptly relieved the beagle of the helmet,scratched his left ear as a thank you present and put the green helmet on his head before he started tightening the straps on it to make sure it wouldn't fall off,while Claudia merely whispered to Charlie Brown in a slightly confused tone of voice "D-does he take that h-helmet of his everywhere h-he goes?" to which the round headed boy calmly replied "Aside from his visits to the World War 1 french cafe,AKA Marcie's house,I've never seen him take it anywhere else. I still feel like a complete stranger to him sometimes."

"I'd say the same thing about Ed too,we've already known him for so long and yet I still don't know how to assess this creature sometimes." Linus suddenly joined in on the conversation and quietly retorted in slight bewilderment before Lucy joined in as well and asked with a little bit of confusion "Why are we whispering here?" to which Freida promptly replied in a slightly more stern tone of voice compared to usual "Because it would be very rude to say that kind of stuff out loud for him to hear."

"Oh I hear y'all alright." The voice of Ed suddenly responded in a surprisingly calm and collected tone of voice to which the four kids who were whispering about him perked up and could feel their face's turn bright red,only for the hermit to merely ignore them and instead go back to straightening out Snoopy's helmet for his liking,because in a matter of minutes they would find out this supposed secret about Rebecca's house.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SPARKYVILLE UNDERGROUND**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SPARKYVILLE UNDERGROUND**

After it looked like Ed had finally tightened and adjusted Snoopy's helmet just right for his needs,his energetic and chipper smile slowly developed into a much more stern and authoritarian scowl as he firmly requested while he made his way over to the wall "Alright,stand back everyone,this could get messy!" to which the group promptly backed away from the wall and made room for the hermit to do his work. Once Ed was a single foot away from the greenish colored wall,he closed his eyes and took a long,deep breath before he pulled his head back and slammed it as hard as he could into the wall,effectively bringing it down in one fellow swoop as he hoped and causing everyone in the house to gasp in a mixture of shock and awe while a barrage of dust and gravel filled up the air.

"Ed…..how did you do that?!" Franklin asked the hermit in a very confused and shaky tone of voice as the boy in question nonchalantly explained himself while he took off the practically untouched helmet and handed it to a dumbfounded Snoopy "Well you see I've never exactly had consistent access to an axe when I'm in my own field,so whenever I needed to get some wood for a fire in the winter time,I had to get creative." before he lightly punched himself in the head and continued "Been having to get my skull and head into shape since,it did hurt a lot at first but overtime it became about as commonplace as a light breeze."

"Being able to bust down a wall with your head is commonplace? Can you believe this Oxxy?" Patty Swanson raised an eyebrow and questioned in bewilderment as she turned to glance at her boyfriend,only for the boy to politely ask the hermit with a light chuckle and very timid grin on his face "Uh Ed,do you think you could teach me that one day?" to which James softly gasped and retorted in shock "Pardon?!" while Patty added equally as confused "Are you serious babe?"

"I might as well try to live up to my namesake in some way or another." Ox enthusiastically explained himself and his reasoning for wanting to learn such a technique to which Ed shrugged his arms and calmly obliged "Alright,but if you get a concussion that's on you mate. I can't afford to get myself sued since that would probably result in me getting my behind dragged back to the orphanage if the law got a hold of me." before Rebecca confidently reassured the boy with a hug "Oh I would never let that happen to you sweetie,I'll protect you with my life."

"Same for me and Andy,Holly." Thibault suddenly joined in on the conversation as he wrapped his arm around Rattler while Andy got up in her lap and proudly saluted to which the girl smiled and embarrassingly replied while she gave the two of them a light hug "Aww Tee-Wee,Andy,not in front of everyone." before some of the other kids quietly snickered at the sight along with Eudora playfully putting one of the nearby blankets over Linus's head,making him blush intensely and be reminded of the days where he was so dependent on a piece of cloth.

However it was then and there that the kids' little moment would be interrupted when Freida suddenly stated in a slightly shaky and fearful tone of voice "Woah,I was not expecting that." before Charlie Brown added equally as unnerved "You said it sweetie,this is getting weird." to which everyone turned their heads over to see the couple standing over at the large hole of empty space that used to be Rebecca's wall and looking down at something.

"What? What do y'all see?" Shermy anxiously asked in a very intrigued and curious tone of voice while he and Violet joined Charlie Brown and Freida as the latter timidly replied "I was hoping you could tell me,because I don't see anything." to which Violet looked down and added just as weirded out when she saw nothing but a pitch black hole "Oh good grief I can't see anything either." before Shermy looked down as well and continued in agreement although much calmer "Wow you're right Violet,it's like a void of nothing down there."

"Don't worry I got some flashlights around here somewhere." Rebecca perked up and enthusiastically stated as she quickly headed towards the kitchen while the rest of the group slowly walked towards the wall to see what all the fuss was about,and it was pretty safe to say that they were all pretty unnerved by the sight as a fearful Sally huddled up to Michael and meekly whimpered "I don't like this Michael,it looks very dark down there." to which the boy nodded his head and couldn't help but agree with his girlfriend "Ditto Sally,who knows what could be down there." before Joslyn nervously gulped in response "I can't even see the bottom,who knows how deep this hole goes."

"Well I for one know that I'm staying up here if y'all decide to go down." Scheroder sighed and firmly stated while he backed away from the wall and sat back down on the couch before Olaf fearful added in agreement _"Every beagle for himself." _to which Andy nodded his head and followed after him,leaving only Snoopy,Woodstock,Gracie and Roger as the former gulped and nervously stammered _"I-I mean it is a deep,dark hole but….we beagle scouts have gone through worse right?" _which prompted a shaking Woodstock to timidly nod his head.

"_I guess on the bright side I'll have something interesting to do if I go down there." _Roger shrugged his arms and showed support to the idea of going down the hole in an uninterested and tired tone of voice before Rebecca came back with a pile of flashlights and cheerfully remarked "Alright I got us all some flashlights to take,so who's coming?" to which Peppermint Patty immediately grabbed a flashlight and showed her support "You can count on me to not pass up an opportunity like this."

"Frauline you're going?" Franco raised an eyebrow and asked in a slightly concerned and fearful tone of voice before Marcie added equally as unnerved "Are you really sure that this is a good idea sir? I don't know how to feel about this." to which the tomboy heroically explained herself while she began handing the other kids a flashlight "Marcie did you forget that we survived the wilderness for at least two days when we went to Camp Remote,and how we survived it for even longer when we went to go get Rebecca out of that orphanage? If we could do all that while still coming out with the clothes on our backs,we have nothing to worry about here."

"B-but Patty we at least knew where we were going during camp,we don't even know what's down there or how we'll even get down there in the first place." Franklin sighed and respectfully tried to talk Patty out of her idea only for Rebecca to suddenly correct him when she lit up the hole with her flashlight "Actually I see a ladder here Franklin,we can use this to climb down,and it feels pretty sturdy too." before Patty nodded her head and enthusiastically continued "You see? All we have to do is go climb down,see what's there and come back up,easy as pie. So is anyone else gonna be coming?" to which Rebecca politely pleaded in agreement "Come on guys,Ed didn't slam his head through the wall for nothing."

However it seemed that the kids were still quite reluctant to go along with the idea as they all kept completely silent and instead looked down at their feet due to a mixture of fear and guilt while Patty and Rebecca's determined smiles slowly started to fade away into saddened frowns before a voice suddenly spoke up much to their relief "I-I'll go." to which everyone gasped in shock when they realized that the voice was none other than Claudia's.

"Now that's more like it Claud! Anyone else?" Peppermint Patty chuckled and happily exclaimed in response as she and Rebecca quickly regained their smiles before Skylar turned towards his friend and stammered in concern "Claudia,a-are you sure about this? You know you can get easily scared about stuff like this." to which the girl sighed and calmly explained herself "I-I know but,I t-think it's t-time that I try to b-be more brave and c-calm. I d-don't know what's gonna be d-down there,b-but I'll never know at all unless I actually t-try." before she slowly joined Patty and Rebecca's side with a smile,which was shortly followed up by Skylar himself. And it was right then and there that it looked like more and more of the kids were warming up to the idea as Marcie smiled and happily remarked "You know Claudia,I think you may have the right idea here. I'm coming too." before Hans nodded his head and immediately added in agreement "And wherever you go,I shall too." to which Franco joined Patty's side and decided to go as well "And so shall I."

"I think it'll be fun to see what's down there,what about you Frankie?" Melaine smiled and seemed to show interest to the idea as Franklin sighed and reluctantly obliged "I guess there's no stopping all of you,looks like I'm gonna be going out of obligation." before Rattler,Cobra,Thibault and Dominick nodded their heads in agreement to which Scheroder rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed as well "Against my better sense of judgment,I think I may have no choice here." before he got off the couch and joined the rest of the group,which prompted Lucy to calmly show her support as well "And I guess that means I must go down there as well to be a fearless and strong leader." to which her brother jokingly retorted in response "Famous last words Lucy."

"Are you gonna be okay with this Freida?" Charlie Brown turned towards his girlfriend and politely asked with a slightly concerned look on his face to which she smiled and confidently replied "As long as we're all together,I don't think we'll have anything to worry about sweetie." before she kissed him on the cheek and made him blush.

"_Here's the world famous explorer preparing to venture off into the unknown to discover the secrets of the world,all he needs now is two of his missing companions." _Snoopy calmly narrated what was going on through his thoughts which was followed by him sharply glancing over at his two brothers sitting on the couch and staring back at the group before the shaggy beagle calmly told his brother _"I think he wants us to come with him now. Guess we better go along with them." _to which the fat beagle rolled his eyes and reluctantly went along with it while he and Andy joined the group _"I can already tell that he's going on another one of his fantasy tangents." _

"So are we actually gonna be doing this? I mean we still don't know what we're gonna find down there." Violet nervously asked in a slightly shaky tone of voice voice before Ashlynn enthusiastically replied while she patted Ed on the shoulder "Yep,and I couldn't be happier,it's been ages since me and Ed have done some exploring like this,like Patty said I'm never gonna pass up a chance like this." to which the hermit nodded his head and happily retorted "Right,come on gang,let's go." before he and the red head proceeded to slowly climb down the ladder,with everyone else shortly following afterwards.

"Don't worry Sally,if you want to come back up or stay to look after the place,you just have to say so." Michael comfortingly told a slightly nervous looking Sally while the group followed after Ed and Ashlynn to which the girl grew a small smile and calmly replied "As long as you're with me Michael,I'll feel perfectly safe." before the two of them hugged,held hands and joined the others. Meanwhile James was being a polite gentleman and helping everyone else get down the ladder first as Freida happily complimented him while she and Charlie Brown climbed down with his help "Thanks James,you're really sweet." to which the British boy got a little red in the face and meekly brushed his deed aside "It's nothing,I just want to make sure that none of us slip,trust me you really start thinking about that stuff when you're regularly in the musical theater business."

Once it looked like all the other kids in the house had begun to make their down the ladder,James took a deep,nervous breath and proceeded to slowly and carefully follow after everyone else,and they all had no idea what they were gonna be in for once they reached the bottom.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHERE ARE WE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: I DON'T THINK WE'RE IN SPARKYVILLE ANYMORE**

As the kids continued to slowly but surely make their way down the ladder to see what they would find when they reached the bottom,they soon began to notice that the air was becoming increasingly more stuffy and hot feeling as PigPen meekly brought it up "I don't know about you,but I'm starting to feel pretty hot here." to which Freida couldn't help but agree with the kid while she looked up at her hair curls "Same here PigPen,I hope we can get to the bottom and back up soon because my hair gets very stiff and un-curly when it gets super hot." before Lucy added in an exhausted and tired tone of voice "If we weren't already so far down this thing I'd just go back up. How deep is this hole anyway? I feel like we've been climbing for hours."

"It's only been two minutes since we started climbing Lucy. I think you'll survive." Linus sighed and calmly stated in response before Cobra rolled her eyes and jokingly retorted "And then the ladder breaks and we get stranded down wherever we are." to which James nervously requested while he felt his body tense up at the thought "D-don't joke like that Sylvia,who knows how much father we have to go? If we are high enough we could die on impact." which only resulted in him getting even more unnerved as he timidly gulped at the thought "Oh good grief why did I put that mental thought into my head?"

"_Keep calm gentlemen,a beagle scout knows that giving into fear only makes things worse for you in the long run." _Snoopy encouragingly told his fearful and shaking brothers and bird friend in a calm and collected tone of voice before Olaf grew a very small smile and tried to look on the bright side of things _"I mean,at least we don't have to worry about any wolves like from last time." _to which Gracie calmly added in agreement _"And also no panicking about werebeagles and banshees." _

"_Yeah,we'll be totally fine…..right?" _Andy nodded his head and meekly tried to agree with his brothers and Dalmatian-Beagle friend before Ed suddenly called out in excitement from the bottom of the ladder "Hey I think I'm seeing the bottom here! We made it!" to which Sally started cheering in excitement "Yay! We're not stuck in a time loop!" to which her brother raised an eyebrow and asked in confusion "Where in the world did that come from Sally?" only for the girl to not answer and instead happily make her way down to the bottom with the rest of the kids.

Once all the kids had made it down the ladder and were finally able to feel the ground underneath their feet again,they all noticed a couple odd things about where they had ended up,not only did it look like that they were in a small and secluded room with walls looking like they were made up of the very earth,but the ground had also felt very much like soil and gravel as Lucy sneered at the display and angrily asked "Is this seriously what we came all the way down here for? Just a storage room underground of some sort?" to which Scheroder shrugged his arms and tried to lighten up Lucy's now sour mood "Well I mean,at least we found something at all and not just a sewer entrance or something like that."

"I don't know about you guys but I can hardly breathe in this place. It's so stuffy." Skylar sighed and nervously asked while he put his shirt over his mouth to use as a new source for air before Claudia calmly pondered "It m-makes me wonder how d-deep we are u-underground for the air t-to be this stuffy." to which Linus sighed and stated as he brushed his hand across the wall "Well one thing I do know,is that this place is old,the walls here are all made of rock and it's so dusty that even PigPen would be coughing."

"I'm just over here wondering why this place is under Rebecca's house in the first place,I don't get it." Ox joined in on the conversation and puzzlingly remarked in confusion as Ashlynn sighed and somberly moaned "Makes me wish I brought some of my dad's tools so I could start mining through these walls,who knows maybe there could be another room right by this one." before Rattler scoffed and firmly retorted "Or maybe a cave-in that could crush all of us." to which Freddy Fabulous sighed and tried to stay positive "Well,we may not have found much,but at least we found anything at all."

"Freddy's right,besides maybe when Rebecca's folks finally get down here,maybe they can try to explain what it even is in the first place." Peppermint Patty nodded her head and enthusiastically agreed with Freddy before Marcie turned towards Ed and asked out of curiosity "Ed didn't you say that you know a lot about Sparkyville's history? You think maybe you know something about this place?" only for the hermit to shake his head and regretfully deny it "Sorry Marcie,in all the books I've read about Sparkyville,I never saw anything about small rooms under houses,and if I did I probably forgot about it."

"Hey! I think I see something over there!" The voice of Rebecca suddenly called out in an excited tone of voice as everyone turned towards her to see the girl pointing her flashlight at what appeared to be a box like stone casket at the end of the room to which Joyslin raised an eyebrow and questioned in awe "Well how in the world did we not notice that?" before Rebecca calmly retorted while she slowly walked towards the casket "I don't know,but at least it's something else besides the room."

"It's weird,it's almost like it's a tomb of some sort." Ed placed a hand on his chin and remarked in a mixture of awe and confusion while he and the others began examining the casket before Charlie Brown crouched down and wiped a stream of dust off the bottom to be greeted by what appeared to be a sentence engraved on the casket as he softly gasped and called out "Hey gang look. There's a sentence here." to which Lucy joined her friend,looked down at the sentence and slowly read it out "Wither and decay. End this destiny. Break these earthly chains. And set the spirit free. The spirit free."

Reading the sentence out loud for everyone to hear had certainly sent a slight chill down Lucy and Charlie Brown's spines,as did the same for everyone else since Violet nervously stammered in response "W-well that's an…...interesting poem." before Ox lightly chuckled and joked "Looks like Edgar Alan Poe might have some competition huh?" only for everyone else to keep silent due to how unnerved they all felt after hearing the poem.

"I'm feeling a little creeped out here big brother,maybe we should head back." Sally politely suggested in a nervous tone of voice as she huddled up close to Michael in fear to which Charlie Brown stood up,nodded his head and agreed to do "Yeah,me too Sally,let's go." before everyone else started to follow after him,only for Lucy to suddenly halt them all in their tracks when she saw two smaller lines of dust at the beginning and end of the sentence "Hold up gang,there's more here."

"Are you really sure that you want to mess with that?" Patty Swanson sighed and asked in an anxious tone of voice while Lucy slowly brushed off the two lines of dust,and she would be confused yet intrigued when she saw what appeared to be music notes as she calmly remarked "Hey there's music notes here,Scheroder can you read these?" to which Scheroder and even Freida reluctantly joined the girl to read out the notes,with the latter merely doing it out of sheer curiosity.

"Yeah you're right Lucy,this is weird." Scheroder nodded his head and backed Lucy up on her claim after he had read the notes before the crabby girl turned towards Freida and politely asked "Hey do you think you could maybe….sing it? I mean you're already here and all so it should be no problem." to which the naturally curly haired girl sighed and reluctantly obliged "Alright,I guess it wouldn't hurt anything if I do." only for Linus to nervously try to interject with the idea "H-hold on Freida,I don't think this is a good idea." but it was too late.

_**Freida:**_

_Wither and decay._

_End this destiny._

_Break these earthly chains._

_And set the spirit free._

_The spirit free._

And it was right then and there that the gang immediately felt the air become very cold and dead feeling as they all began shivering at the seems while Snoopy,Andy and Olaf huddled up together to keep warm as did all the couples,and Woodstock flew into Josyln's hair to use as a nest before Eudora nervously stated "Oh,i-it's getting pretty cold down here." to which Linus gritted his teeth and timidly suggested "C-come on everyone,let's head back up."

"R-right on Linus,I think I could go for some hot chocolate right about now." Peppermint Patty nodded her head and happily agreed with the idea with a very small smile while the kids quickly began to make their way up the ladder,all the while Freida merely sat at the base of the casket with an immense feeling of guilt and nervousness inside her as she meekly hoped while Charlie Brown walked up to her "Oh I hope that I didn't set off anything babe." to which the boy helped her up and calmly tried to cheer her up "You didn't do anything Freida,it was probably just Rebecca's air conditioner sending some cool air down here. Come on let's get back up." and then the couple slowly but surely followed after everyone else and left the casket behind,unaware of the sleeping giant that they had unleashed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

**"Wither And Decay." **

**®️ **Walt Disney Television


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: BACK TO THE WORLD ABOVE**

After the kids had made it up the ladder and sealed the hole in the wall shut with a nearby bookshelf,they decided that it was best to try and forget what had happened and continue on with their slumber party,keyword being "try" since they were still quite unnerved and unsettled about the whole thing. Freida was especially a victim of this since she was worried that she may have started something after singing the menacing sentence on the tomb like structure,and despite Charlie Brown's efforts to make her feel better,she still couldn't shake off the feeling that she had done something horribly wrong. Despite all of this however,everything was mostly back to normal and the kids went back to partake in the slumber party activities,some of them went back to playing games on the TV,some went back to watching movies and some went back to listening to some music.

Charlie Brown,Freida,Snoopy and Claudia were in the kitchen and making some late night snacks with the beagle's help of course,and the round headed boy was noticing that Freida was still a little uneasy due to her not even getting past a single scoop of ice cream and instead looking around the house in an extremely paranoid and jittery manor,and he felt that it was time to confront her about yet again as he placed his hand on her shoulder and calmly reassured her "Freida,I promise you didn't do anything wrong down there,it was probably just Rebecca's AC coming on at the wrong time. Wasn't it Rebecca?"

"Yeah you're right Charlie,my AC is known for turning on and off at the most random times." Rebecca nodded her head and confidently backed her friend up from the living room as she played charades with some of the other kids before Claudia politely added in agreement "F-Freida you shouldn't be feeling b-bad about anything. I m-mean what could h-have possibly happened after you s-sang the sentence?" to which the curly haired girl sighed and finally admitted while she began to grow a smile "Yeah,I probably am overreacting here,it's really nothing. Thanks." which was followed up by her giving Charlie Brown a hug.

"Still though,I wonder what that sentence even meant? Setting a spirit free and all?" Linus took a deep breath and pondered out of curiosity while he,Eudora and Sally were laying down on a bean bag as Freddy Fabulous shrugged his arms and tried to deny the legitimacy of the whole thing "It was probably just some dude who wanted to scare people with a fake death curse or something." to which Lucy chuckled and jokingly retorted "Well if that's the case then he's probably the most dedicated troll ever,since he would have to build that room underground,get the ladder put up and spend who knows how long constructing a stone casket."

"That guy has some serious determination to get his jokes right then,even if they're not funny." Dominick rolled his eyes and nonchalantly replied before Ed stretched out his arms and stated while he stood up and made his way towards the front door "Well this talk of death curses is certainly interesting,but I think I'm gonna take this time to go on a short walk,if anyone else wants to come,be my guest." and it seemed that there were already some people who wanted to come along since Marcie straightened out her crooked glasses and calmly obliged "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on a short walk,I'll come along."

"And if you go,I go." Hans nodded his head and heroically decided to accompany his girlfriend on the walk to which Peppermint Patty shrugged her arms and happily agreed to go as well "I like the way you think sometimes Ed,count me in." before Franco joined her side without saying a word,and that was all she needed to know that he was going,which resulted in Ed asking with a small smile on his face "So is that everyone?"

As it was to be expected most of the house was left completely silent,and it was obvious that everyone who wanted to go had already said so,well at least it would have been until Charlie Brown suddenly whispered into Snoopy's ear "Hey Snoopy,I think maybe you and your brothers should go along with them and be their watch dogs,it is pretty dark and late out there and I wouldn't want them to get hurt. And if you do,I'll give you all my entire stash of cookies." to which the beagle immediately perked up and saluted in response,making the round headed boy smile and show his gratitude "Thanks buddy."

Afterwards Snoopy snapped his fingers and called upon Woodstock who was still nested up in Joslyn's hair and then walked by his brothers and heroically stated _"Gentlemen,it is time that we venture out into the unknown once again,but this time we have a goal,a special,an entire stash of cookies as a reward from the round headed kid himself." _to which the two other beagles cheered in excitement and immediately proceeded to storm out the front door with their brother and bird friend,with the other kids merely looking at each other in confusion for a few moments before they followed after the animals.

"Be careful guys!" Rebecca called out to the others with a slightly concerned voice as they were leaving the house to which Lucy sternly added in agreement "Yeah because I don't wanna have to come after y'all,in fact to make sure that I don't have to,I'm coming to be your bodyguard." before she flopped off the couch and followed after the kids who were leaving,making Linus roll his eyes and calmly moan "You know with how often we see that Lucy has changed from her old ways,I need to remember that doesn't mean she's holding back her worst instincts."

"Believe me I know that from time to time." Scheroder chuckled and playfully agreed in response before Rebecca joined Freida,Charlie Brown and Claudia in the kitchen and politely asked the boy "Are you sure they're gonna be alright?" to which the boy nodded his head and confidently predicted "With Snoopy,Andy and Olaf being their watch dogs for cookies and Lucy going along….just because,I don't think they'll run into any trouble."

**NEXT CHAPTER: TROUBLE**

**Author's Note: Next chapter is where the scares start coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: TROUBLE ARISES**

Ed,Peppermint Patty,Franco,Marcie,Hans,Lucy,Snoopy,Woodstock,Andy and Olaf were slowly walking down the moonlit streets of Sparkyville after they had left Rebecca's house for a short walk,and in the animals' case they only came along so Charlie Brown would give them his entire stash of cookies when they were done,with the only cost of them being their and the kids' general safety due to the time of night they were out at.

"Freida sure seemed very nervous about the casket and sentence,didn't she sir?" Marcie calmly brought up Freida's short lived panic attack about the casket and a supposed death curse attached to it in theory as Patty chuckled and playfully retorted "Yeah she sure did,but I honestly think she was a little too caught up in the whole thing,I mean why in the world would a death curse and evil spirit exist here in Sparkyville?" before Lucy rolled her eyes and bitterly remarked in response "Well if we're counting Werebeagles,make believe pumpkins that give good children candy and B-A-N-S-H-E-E-S'S,a lot of fake mumbo jumbo can exist here."

"Still though,I can't shake feeling that something is wrong." Franco sighed and meekly disagreed with Patty's confidence that the spirit was not real in a shaky tone of voice before Hans nodded his head and added in agreement "Agreed my friend,I feel like we've awoken something." to which Patty raised an eyebrow and asked in disbelief "What? What would make you two think something like that?"

"The air back at Rebecca's place,it felt cold and dead,even when we went back up." Franco gulped and nervously explained his reasoning for thinking that something was wrong before Hans confidently backed him up "Rebecca may say it was just her house,but I know that it couldn't have just been that." to which Ed sighed and couldn't help but show signs of agreeing with the two boys "I mean I hate to say it,but the more that I think about it,I think they may be right." only for Lucy to scoff and disagree with the three kids "But why in the world would it be under a place like Rebecca's house,let alone in a place like Sparkyville? Did you eat some mushrooms on the way here Ed?"

Ed however was very much persistent in trying to prove that he,Franco and Hans's suspicions were right as he groaned and sternly asked with a slight hint of frustration in his voice "Oh come on Lucy,can you seriously tell me that the air getting freezing cold immediately after Freida sung out that mural was just a coincidence? You too Patty,Marcie,do you really buy all that?" only for the three girls to stay completely silent as looks of uncertainty began to develop onto their faces,proving that just maybe the boys may have had a point.

"_Do you really think that we may have done something wrong?" _A slightly fearful Andy asked out of curiosity as he tapped Snoopy on the shoulder only for the beagle to brush his concerns aside and confidently reply _"That has to be pure nonsense and poppycock if I say so myself,what do you think Woodstock?" _to which the bird nodded his head in agreement before Olaf gulped and nervously stated _"I don't know,with how into it these guys are getting,it's making me get the creeps." _

"_Do it for the cookies gentlemen,do it for the cookies." _Snoopy rolled his eyes and firmly tried to lift his two brothers' spirits up before Ed suddenly asked out loud for them to hear "Well girls? Do you believe….do…..you….b-" only for the hermit to suddenly pass out on the pavement out of nowhere,making the entire group gasp out of shock while Patty exclaimed in a panic "Good grief what happened?!" to which Marcie frantically suggested "Quick we better call 91-" only for Marcie to suddenly pass out in the same manner that Ed did.

"Frauline! Speak to me!" Hans gasped and frantically exclaimed in a panic as he crouched down and quickly tried to give Marcie CPR before he suddenly passed out on top of her body,causing Franco to gasp and nervously whimper at the display "Oh no,what's happening?!" to which a fearful Snoopy timidly stammered _"G-g-gentlemen,k-k-keep calm and-" _only for he and Woodstock to faint onto the pavement before he could finish his sentence.

"_IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" _ Andy fearfully cried out at the top of his lungs while he and Olaf tried to bolt back to Rebecca's house,but they wouldn't even be able to run a foot before they passed out as well and slid across the sidewalk for a few moments,leaving only Patty,Lucy and Franco to look at what had happened to their friends as the tomboy frantically pondered "What in the world is going on here?! Everyone's suddenly having a stroke or something!" before Lucy sternly asked in response "Then what in the world are we doing just standing here?! We gotta go get help,come on Franco!"

However much to Lucy and Patty's surprise and confusion,Franco didn't seem to respond at all,and once they turned around to see what he was doing,they would both be greeted by the unfortunate sight of the boy laying down on the pavement like the others,but before they could even get in a reaction of any kind,the two remaining girls would suddenly pass out as well and join the pile of bodies. As the group continued to lay down on the cold and rough pavement under the moonlight,the moon itself suddenly started to glow a bright and terrifying shade of red that caused the neighborhood to be left in a red filter,which was followed by a greenish colored fog slowly appearing and enveloping the group in itself for about a minute,before it faded away to reveal…...nothing. The group was gone.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A NIGHTMARE COME TRUE**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: BACK IN THE SLAMMER**

"Ed. Ed. Wake up." A familiar sounding voice started to ring in Ed's own ears while he started to feel himself waking up after he had supposedly taken a nap as he slowly started to open up his eyes while he quietly moaned in confusion "Gang I don't know about you,but I think I just had the weirdest dream. Me and-" only for the boy to suddenly cut himself off and be left completely speechless when he saw where he was. It appeared that he was no longer in Rebecca's house like he was expecting himself to be,and he was instead in a place he would never think he would have to go back to ever again,he was in Mr Griffin's very own office at the very orphanage he grew up in.

"What? I'm back here?" Ed softly gasped and questioned in confusion before he tried to stand up and figure out what was going on,only for him to be prevented from doing so due to the fact that he was tied up to the chair in front of Mr Griffin's desk,making him even more confused and terrified at the same time as he called out in a panic "Help! Help! Rebecca! Chuck! Patty! Marcie! Franco! Snoopy!" before the boy was suddenly cut off yet again,but this time by the same voice from before "Ed,calm down,you're home again."

"What are you talking about? This ain't my home,show yourself!" Ed scoffed and fiercely disagreed with the obvious lie that was just spouted before Mr Griffin's chair slowly spun around to reveal a shocking sight,Ashlynn herself was sitting in the chair with a strangely relieved yet concerned look on her face as the boy gasped and questioned in confusion "Ashlynn?! W-what are you doing here? What am I doing back here and….why am I tied up?" to which the girl calmly clarified things in response "You passed out after the fight with Arin at the dock. He's been sent off to jail after the cops arrived,and they brought you back here."

"Wait what? I didn't pass out,I was just fine aside from my eye,and I left after we patched it up. Remember?" Ed raised an eyebrow and retorted due to the blatant lies that Ashlynn was spewing about what had happened at the dock only for the girl to raise an eyebrow herself and try to debunk the claims "Ed,Mr Griffin was the one to patch up your eye after you were brought back. You're probably still woozy after the whole ordeal with Arin-"

"No that's bull Ashlynn,I remember what I remember,ask Christine she can back me up." Ed fiercely interrupted Ashlynn and confidently suggested that she talk to Christine about what had happened,only for Ashlynn to once again try to deny his claims "Christine? Who's Christine? It was just me and you at the dock and I was the one trying to get you to stay at the orphanage,until Arin showed up and tried to kill us. We brought you back here so Mr Griffin and the police can take you to the Hennepin County Mental Health Facility when they get back from dealing with Arin." to which Ed felt his heart sink,his stomach churn and his face begin to sweat while he nervously stammered "W…...What?"

Ashlynn then gave off a deep and regretful sigh before she proceeded to explain the reasoning for such a thing "Mr Griffin and the police talked to me personally on the way back and they found out about all the times we were sneaking out and breaking the rules,and they felt that it was best for you to be sent off to a place where people can help you regarding your...quirk. And the more that I thought about it,the more I began to think it was the best for you." to which Ed slowly hung his head down in response and didn't say a word,making Ashlynn have a feeling of guilt overwhelm her as she tried to comfort him "Look Ed-"

"You aren't real then." Ed suddenly interrupted the girl with a very cold and bitter sounding voice before he slowly lifted his head back him and continued while he proceeded to get progressively angrier "Because the Ashlynn that I know wouldn't want to keep me a prisoner,the Ashlynn I know wouldn't think that I need help just for being who I am and subject me to my worst fear of being alone like that,and the Ashlynn I know certainly wouldn't try to convince me that the life I've been living ever since I left this dump hasn't been the best darn decision I've ever made! I NOW HAVE FRIENDS WHO CARE FOR ME! I HAVE SEEN SO MUCH OF THE WORLD NO THANKS TO THE CRETINS HERE! I HAVE FOUND LOVE ASHLYNN! LOVE! WITH THE MOST EXTRAORDINARY AND BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I'VE EVER MET! AND YOU CAN BET THAT I WILL NEVER BELIEVE THAT WAS ALL A LIE,AND THAT THIS IS THE REAL WORLD! IT'S ALL A LIE! AND I'M ABOUT TO GO BACK TO MY REAL LIFE!"

Ed then proceeded to take a deep breath and literally break through the ropes that were tying him up to the chair,and he quickly ran out of the office and slammed the door shut while locking it and completely ignoring Ashlynn's pleas for him to stay in the process before he ran through the hallway and called out in a panic "Guys! Are you here?! Where are y'all?!" to which the voice of Peppermint Patty frantically responded from the end of the hall "We're in here Ed! Get us out of here!" making the boy smile with relief and anticipation to see his real friends again.

Once Ed had finally reached the door that Patty had called out from,he wasted no time whatsoever and opened it up to see herself, Lucy, Franco, Hans ,Marcie, Snoopy, Woodstock, Andy and Olaf standing in none other than the orphanage's bed room as the hermit happily greeted them with relief "There you guys are,I knew Ashlynn or whatever that thing is was just lying through their teeth. What in the world happened?" to which Lucy scoffed and angrily retorted "You tell me bucko! We were just walking down the street and talking about the whole death curse thing before you suddenly fainted,and then all of us followed after you,and then we woke up here with the door being locked from the other side and the windows being sealed shut."

"Yeah it was crazy,it all happened so fast too!" Franco nodded his head and frantically added in agreement before Ed groaned and frustratingly replied "Oh good grief why does all this stuff happen to me? But whatever we can all talk about this when this is over,we gotta get out of here now!" to which Marcie developed a huge look of determination on her face and firmly agreed "You're right Ed,we'll figure this whole thing out when we get out of this place. Let's go!"

"_Beagle scouts! Move out!" _Snoopy nodded his head and heroically commanded as he,his brothers and Woodstock clasped their paws/feathers together before the entire group headed out of the bedroom and tried to find a way out of the orphanage,however before they were able to head down another hall to the right and make their way to the lobby,they would all be suddenly cut off when the voice of Ashlynn called out in a panic from behind when she ended up getting through the locked door "Ed!"

_**Ashlynn:**_

_This has to stop now._

_Whatever it is that you're going through._

_We'll fix it together,me and you,just like we've always done._

_**Ed:**_

_No!_

_*Ed sharply turns around.*_

_This has to stop now._

_This thing where you think that you've been my friend. _

_And don't even hear how you condescend the way you've always done._

_*Ashlynn slowly starts to walk towards the group.*_

_**Ashlynn:**_

_Ed please listen._

_**Ed:**_

_I'm listening._

_**Ashlynn: **_

_I know this isn't you._

_**Ed:**_

_Isn't it?_

_**Ashlynn:**_

_Just look into my eyes now._

_**Ed:**_

_Well?_

_**Ashlynn:**_

_I know you feel it too._

_**Ed:**_

_Perhaps I do._

_**Ashlynn:**_

_Ed please listen._

_**Ed:**_

_I'm listening._

_**Ashlynn: **_

_I swear it's not too late._

_So before another line gets crossed and everything we've had is lost._

_Just wait._

_**Ed:**_

_Wait? No I won't wait._

"Ed!" Ashlynn shouted in a fearful panic as Ed shoved the fake version of her onto the ground and bolted down the other hall with the others shortly following afterwards,but not before he blocked the entryway to the hall with a nearby shelf so Ashlynn couldn't follow after him,and forcing her to find another way to stop him.

"What's wrong with Ashlynn? Why'd you do that?" Hans asked out of confusion while he and the others followed Ed down the hall to which the hermit frantically tried to explain what was going on "It's some kind of version of her that's trying to get me committed just for me being me,and separating me from all of you forever,it's my biggest fear in the world,and I won't let that happen,do you hear that Ashlynn? Listen up."

_There's a line between the winners and the losers._

_There's a line between the chosen and the rest._

_And I've done the best I could. _

_But I've always known just where we stood._

_Me here with the luckless._

_You there with the blessed._

_And that line between the beggars and the choosers_

_Is a line they never let me quite ignore._

_How I've tried to jump that great divide._

_But I've never got the chances they were given._

_You don't know how much I've been denied._

_Well I'm not being patient anymore._

_*The group then sees the front lobby down a long set of stairs and obstacles as they all frantically make a break for it.*_

_I'm crossing the line!_

_And I'm done holding back!_

_So look out,clear the track,it's my turn!_

_I'm taking what's mine!_

_Every drug,every snitch!_

_If I'm burning a bridge,let it burn!_

_But I'm crossing the line. _

_*The group then reaches the front door only to see that Ashlynn has suddenly appeared and blocked it.*_

_And for us,if we're over that's fine!_

_**Ashlynn:**_

_Ed! Wait!_

_**Ed:**_

_I'm crossing the line._

And it was right then and there that the fake Ashlynn suddenly exploded into a massive assortment of the green fog that had enveloped the group from earlier,followed by it blowing past them like a violent whirlwind before Patty asked herself in confusion "What in the world just happened?" to which Ed chuckled and jokingly replied "I guess she couldn't handle the rejection,what a drama queen. Come on let's get out of here."

"_You know that just gave me an idea for a romantic drama." _Snoopy snickered and playfully remarked after hearing Ed's little joke before Andy quietly whispered to Olaf and Woodstock _"You know I can't tell if he's actually being serious or not." _to which the fat beagle shrugged his arms and nonchalantly retorted _"Well that's just the way our brother is." _However once Ed reached the front door and opened it up expecting to see the streets of Sparkyville or at least some form of it,he would instead be mortified when he saw a wall of bricks imbedded into the doorway as he gasped and meekly broke the bad news while he slowly turned around "Gang….I think we're stuck here."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER: FINDING A WAY OUT**

"**Crossing The Line." **Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater.

©️Walt Disney Television.

**Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter,and believe me the craziness only gets intensified from here and it will be explained. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8: TERROR TIME STARTS UP AGAIN**

"Oh man,this is bad,this is very,very bad." Hans fearfully stated in a nervous panic as he and Franco took a look at the brick wall that was replacing the door to the outside before Lucy suddenly called out to them in response "Watch out guys!" to which the two German boys quickly stepped out of the way and allowed room for Lucy to throw a nearby chair at the wall,only for it to shatter into tiny pieces and not leave a single a dent in the wall,making the girl throw her arms up in the air and angrily shout "Ugh! What are we gonna do?!"

"Well I'd hate to burst your bubble here Lucy,but I don't think that a chair is gonna break through a brick wall. We need to find something stronger to bust through that thing." Marcie calmly tried to calm down the enraged girl while she and the others leaned on a nearby wall before Patty sighed and regretfully disagreed with the brunette "Oh I don't think even that would work Marcie,something tells me that something's keeping us here if they would go so far as to brick up the door." to which Ed perked u and excitedly asked with a smug grin "Oh so you finally admit that something is keeping us here then Patty? Does that mean you finally believe that we did something back at the house?"

Patty of course kept herself completely silent and instead hung her head down to the floor while Lucy,Franco and Hans slowly joined the rest of the group before Olaf timidly whimpered _"Are we really stuck here? I don't wanna be kept here forever." _to which Andy nervously gulped and attempted to think positively _"I mean I don't want to give up just like that,I'm sure we'll find some way out." _followed up by Snoopy nodding his head and adding with a very small grin _"Andy's right,this is a big place we're in after all,we have nothing to fear at the moment."_

After about a few more moments of this otherwise uncomfortable silence from the kids,Patty finally broke it and admitted with a somber and defeated tone of voice "Gang,I never thought that I would say something like this,but I think we may have actually released a death curse of some sort." before Marcie couldn't help but agree with her friend "I never thought I'd say this either,but you're right sir,I can't think of anything else that would take us to whatever this place is after all." to which Lucy timidly stammered in agreement as well while sweat began to pour down her face "Man you boys were right the whole time,why oh why did we have to go down that stinking hole?" before Olaf,Snoopy,Woodstock and Andy started sobbing intensely due to their uplifted spirits being shattered in an instant.

"Well hold on a second here,there's something I don't really get." Ed suddenly perked up and joined in on the conversation as the animals stopped their sobbing and directed their attention over to the hermit before he continued "I mean I do agree that we did indeed unleash some sort of death curse back at the house,but I'm still wondering what it exactly was we unleashed? I mean the only clue we got was that we fainted,woke up in the orphanage and I had to confront my biggest fear with y'all's help." to which Franco interrupted the boy's speech and questioned in response "If that's the case Edward,do you think it could be-"

"Look!" The voice of Lucy suddenly interrupted Franco's own question as she pointed up ahead at something before the rest of the group redirected their attention over to where she was pointing to be greeted by the sight of a small piece of paper being hovered up in the air by the green fog from before,making everyone else raise an eyebrow and the beagles start shivering in fear at the display.

"What the heck is that?" Lucy calmly questioned in awe at the sight of a piece of paper floating up in the air before Peppermint Patty slowly started to approach the hovering piece of paper while Franco quickly joined her side,and once the tomboy had grabbed ahold of the paper and took a long hard look at it,everyone could see just by the look on her face that something had terrified her as Franco politely asked "Frauline? You alright?" to which Patty meekly stammered as she tossed the piece of paper towards Lucy "You guys might wanna read this."

Once Lucy was able to catch the floating piece of paper in her hands,she slowly looked down at it and cautiously read out what appeared to be a message written in very cursive looking writing "You have all unleashed my never resting spirit as a result of your foolishness and desire to not leave well enough alone,and as punishment you shall all be condemned to experience your worst fears as a curse,if you and your friends cannot break the curse by sunrise,you shall all perish and be subjected to those fears vividly haunting you for all time and beyond. The key to breaking the curse lies in the very place you cursed yourselves,all you have to do now is find a way out,the clock's ticking."

The front lobby was left in nothing but complete silence after they had heard the written message for a few moments before Lucy meekly whimpered in response "Oh my god,we're doomed." to which Ed scoffed and sternly disagreed "Oh don't you start that nonsense Lucy,we are not dying tonight whatsoever,and considering that you were once a Serpent Sister that went up against the most nefarious villain that Sparkyville had ever seen,I would not expect you to give up like that." only for Patty to cynically disagree with the hermit "But Ed you heard the message,we first have to get out of this place and it's clear that this…..restless spirit wants to keep us in here."

"But if the spirit truly didn't want us to get out,it would have just said so in the letter sir. There has to be a way out of this place,please don't give up like that." Marcie shook her head and respectfully disagreed with her friend before Franco held Patty's hand and politely tried to encourage her to not give up "Frauline,I know this looks bad for us,but I just know that we will be able to get through this,I believe that we will be able to get out of this mess just fine." to which the tomboy slowly started to develop an uplifted and determined smile.

Ed then slowly turned his head towards Lucy and firmly tried to convince her to come along with them "Lucy,come on,let's try and find a way to get out of here. Even if we have to face our worst fears along the way,I know you'll get through it just so you can see Scheroder again." before the crabby girl slowly grew a very determined look on her face and sternly agreed with the hermit "Yes I will,I am not gonna die tonight,and I am not gonna have my last conversation with Scheroder be about fanny packs! We are gonna get out of this orphanage,warn the rest of the gang and break this dang curse!" to which Woodstock,Andy and Snoopy smiled and nodded their heads in agreement followed up by the two beagles glancing over at their fearful brother.

"_I guess when I think about it,this may not be too bad after all." _Olaf chuckled and timidly agreed with a small and uplifted smile before Hans politely asked out of curiosity "Edward,if this is the orphanage you grew up in,what would be the best way out?" to which the hermit placed his hand on his chin and calmly pondered "Well we know the front door is bricked up,and that the windows are sealed shut,so the only other way out that I know of should be the attic since it has a small window of its own that's always open. It should be at the very top floor."

"Alright,then that's exactly where we'll go." Patty nodded her head and enthusiastically agreed with the hermit's idea to get out through the attic before Lucy pounded her fists together and firmly added while they all started to make their way up the stairs "And if that way out is somehow bricked up as well,then I guess we'll just have to smash through it." only for them to be halted dead in their tracks when a howling noise began to ring through their ears.

"_Oh no,not again." _Olaf gasped and fearfully whimpered at the seems as he and his brothers quickly huddled up together before the three of them meekly continued in unison "_Wolves! And not the Herman kind!" _which was followed up by an entire pack of zombie wolves with razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes suddenly appearing in a cloud of the green fog,causing the beagles to turn ghost white at the sight of them while Lucy frantically suggested "HIT THE DIRT!" before she and the others sprinted up the stairs and past the wolves to which Ed sternly suggested "Come on gang! We gotta get up to the attic,we don't have much time!"

_You hear the screeching of an owl._

_You here the wind begin to howl._

_You know there's zombies on the prowl._

_And it's terror time again._

_They've got you running through the night._

_It's terror time again._

_And you just might die of fright,it's a terrifying time._

_You hear the beating of your heart._

_You know the scream is gonna start. _

_Here comes the really scary part._

'_Cause it's terror time again._

_They've got you running through the night._

_It's terror time again._

_Oh you just might die of fright,it's a terrifying time._

_All the trees begin to moan,and the monsters grunt and roam._

_Rotting faces full of slime,don't you know it's terror time?_

_And it's terror time again._

_They've got you running through the night._

_Yes it's terror time again._

_And you just might die of fright,it's a terrifying time._

After the group had managed to nearly spend all of their energy getting past the wolves,they seemed to have finally made it up to the attic as they all climbed the ladder leading up to it and kicked it down so nothing could possibly follow them,but there was no time for celebrating whatsoever since they had to quickly get back to the house,warn the rest of the gang and break the curse before morning as they all quickly headed to the indeed open window at the end of the room and climbed out of it,they didn't care that there was a green looking portal swirling around past it,they just wanted to get out of whatever twisted version of the orphanage they were in,and they would be in for a huge yet relieving surprise when they would come out the other end.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BACK TO THE REAL WORLD**

"**Terror Time Again. Studio Version." **Performed By Skycycle.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: A SUDDEN REUNION**

Meanwhile back at Rebecca's house on the other side of town,the rest of the kids were lounging around and continuing to have fun with the slumber party,but Rebecca on the other hand was getting slightly concerned that something may have happened to Ed and the others as she lightly tapped Patty Swanson on the shoulder and asked while she,Ox and Violet sat down on the floor and played cards "Do you think the others are alright? They've been gone for a long time." before Violet shrugged her arms and nonchalantly replied "Beats me,Ed knows his way around the town and all,so he probably took them on a little tour of places they don't know about." to which Rebecca sighed and meekly asked in response "Are you sure Violet?"

"I'm sure they're alright,maybe they just haven't kept track of the time." Jose politely answered before Violet could as Francesca nodded her head and somewhat mockingly added "That Ed kid is so obsessed with nature that he probably took them on an entire hike,let alone a tour of the town." before Charlie Brown joined in on the conversation "Plus Snoopy and his brothers are supposed to be their watch dogs,they'll do anything to get their cookies."

"I can vouch for that." Rattler raised her hand up and jokingly agreed with the boy before Ox nodded his head and added "Olaf would dropkick children so he could get a stack of cookies." to which Roger rolled his eyes and told Gracie through his thoughts _"Usually I just take them whenever I want." _only for Gracie to lightly chuckle and retort _"I'm just given them whenever I want them,and I don't even have to beg."_

"I mean if Charlie Brown and some of y'all were able to get through the wilderness over at Camp Remote twice over,I think Ed and the others are just fine giving his expertise in getting around places." Dolores sighed and confidently remarked while she and Jose were reading some books before Cobra scoffed and playfully retorted "You know what,I'm gonna bet five scents from all of y'all that they'll show up in the next five seconds." and immediately after she had said that,a green portal miraculously appeared in the middle of the living room which was quickly followed by Ed,Lucy,Marcie,Peppermint Patty,Hans,Franco,Snoopy,Woodstock,Andy and Olaf coming through it and crashing through Rebecca's coffee table before the portal vanished without a trace,making everyone else gasp out of shock and immediately toss Cobra a nickel out of their pockets while they starred at the sudden new arrivals.

Everyone was left absolutely speechless as to what had just happened and they didn't say a single word to Ed's group due to them being so startled by their sudden arrival while Lucy calmly remarked as she and the others lay down on the now messy floor "I think we got out gang,finally." before Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow and timidly asked "Lucy…did y'all just enter Rebecca's house through a portal?" to which Marcie nonchalantly confirmed that they did "Yeah we did Charles,I sure wasn't expecting something like this to happen tonight."

"Tonight? I wasn't expecting this to happen ever." Peppermint Patty scoffed and jokingly retorted in response before Ed chuckled and calmly apologized to Rebecca for breaking her table "Sorry for busting up the table Rebecca,I wasn't expecting us to land right here after all that happened,but yeah it looks like we did indeed enter the house a portal." to which the rest of the group loudly asked in unison "HOW?!"

"Well I hope you like long stories then." Ed chuckled and playfully obliged to tell the others what was going on as he and his group rose up from the rubble before Hans continued in a much more serious tone of voice "Freunde,wir sind heute abend in groben schwierigkeiten." to which a slightly unnerved Cobra asked out of confusion "Does anyone know what he said there?"

"He said "Freinds,we are in big trouble tonight." Marcie nonchalantly answered Cobra's question to which everyone else softly gasped in response while Ed's group nodded their heads with much more somber and nervous looks on their faces as they glanced over at the covered up hole in Rebecca's wall.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PEACELESS IN SPARKYVILLE**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: PEACELESS IN SPARKYVILLE**

"So let me get this straight,you're saying that we actually did unleash a death curse down there?" An absolutely bewildered and shocked Charlie Brown asked after Ed and his group had told him and the others what had happened before a tearful Freida wept into his arm "Oh I just knew that I did something when I sang out that mural! This is all my fault!" to which Charlie Brown gave his girlfriend a hug and tried to comfort her "Sweetie this isn't your fault,it's the fault of the person who wrote that mural in the first place. It's alright."

"No Charles,it's MY fault!" Dolores sighed and somberly tried to correct Charlie Brown's statement as Jose softly gasped and questioned in confusion "Huh? What do you mean by that" to which she promptly explained herself in a shaky tone of voice "It's because I was the one who pointed out that the wall was hollow,if I didn't do that then we would've been fine." only for Rebecca to scoff and nervously interject with her claim "No this is MY fault! If I didn't have this slumber party in the first place then it wouldn't have even gotten this far! I take full responsibility for all of this."

"Enough!" The voice of Rattler suddenly interrupted the commotion as everyone stopped their rambling and turned to face the former Serpent Sister before she firmly continued herself "It doesn't matter whose fault this is,what matters is if we can find a way to stop this whole thing before it kills all of us at sunrise. Ed is there any way we can stop this thing?" to which Sally nodded her head and nervously added in agreement "Yeah because I don't wanna have to miss out on all of my Halloween candy I'm gonna get tomorrow!"

"That's what your most worried about Sally?" Linus sighed and calmly questioned in response as Sally merely shrugged her arms and didn't say a word before Marcie promptly stated "We got a message at the orphanage that said the key to breaking the curse is down the hole and in the room." only for Violet to groan and bitterly retort "But the only thing we found in there was the casket and that's it. What are we supposed to do with that? This is not how I was expecting to spend my Halloween."

"Maybe we have to smash the casket?" James placed a hand on his chin and guessed a potential solution to their problem only for Thibault to roll his eyes and politely interject "I doubt a death curse could be that easily broken by just breaking stuff." before Patty Swanson added in agreement "Besides even if that was the way to break it,what do we even have around here that can break a stone casket?"

"Maybe I could quickly run to the salvage yard and maybe fish something out from there?" Cobra suddenly perked up and suggested a solution of her own which caused Dominick to softly gasp and ask in bewilderment "Slyvia do you seriously want to go back there after…..you know?" before the girl sighed and meekly replied "I mean,I know that place has left a very bad mark on all of us in one way or another,but I seriously doubt that Margaux would want us to just sit around,give up and wait for this loser of a spirit to kill us. That's not the person we knew,wasn't she Joslyn?" to which Joslyn herself nodded her head with a determined and firm look on her face along with Lucy and Rattler.

"Alright,but if you go,I go too." Dominick sighed and reluctantly obliged to let Cobra go to the salvage yard on the condition that he go with her before Rattler nodded her head and sternly added in agreement "That's actually a good idea right there,you two,me,Lucy and some of us will go to the salvage yard while the rest of y'all start moving that bookcase and try to get down there. That sound good to y'all?" to which the rest of the group started chatting amongst themselves about the idea,but eventually they were all able to agree with the idea. Pretty soon the group decided that Lucy, Rattler, Thibault, Cobra, Dominick, Scheroder, Claudia, Skylar, Charlie Brown and Frieda would go to the salvage yard while the others would stay behind to guard the house and get down the hole again,and they didn't even bother asking Snoopy and his brothers to go along with them due to how traumatized they were after their first encounter with the spirit's tricks.

When it looked like that everyone was all ready to go and after the ones going out put on some protective armor that Rebecca quickly managed to assemble out of some household appliances,Lucy suddenly stood up on top of a nearby chair and firmly announced to the group "Alright everyone,listen up,this is a life or death situation we have right here. Tonight could possibly be our very last one alive,and that's not a lie I'm telling you,but we have the chance to make sure that it doesn't end like this. We have gone through so many things that have threatened our lives before,and we will not let a grouchy spirit that hasn't had its beauty sleep yet take us to an early grave." before Claudia nodded her head and added much more calmly from the crowd "L-Lucy's right everyone,but the most important t-thing to keep in mind is to m-make sure that we stay together a-and stay s-safe." to which the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement while Olaf jokingly whispered to Andy,Gracie and Snoopy _"She'd make a good beagle scout with that kind of determination." _making his brothers laugh at the joke while the Dalmatian-Beagle merely smiled in agreement.

_**Claudia:**_

_Now,now more than ever we must stick together,united._

_**Skylar:**_

_Now,it's now or never,so let's face the future,clear sided._

_**Freida:**_

_Somehow we've managed to make it this far._

_**Joslyn:**_

_It's been one heck of a ride. _

_**Claudia,Skylar,Freida And Charlie Brown:**_

_There's nothing I couldn't do._

_Not with you by my side._

"Alright everyone,let's move out! Our lives depend on it!" Lucy lightly chuckled and heroically commanded as she and her group quickly left the house to head towards the salvage yard while the others began to guard the house while moving the bookcase guarding the hole.

_**Sally:**_

_Maybe tomorrow we'll find to our sorrow our story has come to an ending._

_**Michael:**_

_Maybe we're fated to be separated._

_**Linus: **_

_Who knows where our paths might be bending? _

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_How I wish we could stay here forever this way._

_**Marcie:**_

_But perhaps there's no point in pretending._

_**Eudora:**_

_If we're destined to head in our own different ways._

_**Violet And Patty Swanson:**_

_Let's make the most of these wee final days._

_**Snoopy,Andy,Olaf,Woodstock,Gracie And Roger:**_

_Why not go out in a glorious blaze?_

_**Everyone: **_

_Cause now,now more than ever we're still here together united._

_Now,it's now or never so let's stand as one undivided._

_When we look back at this moment we had._

_Then shall we tremble with pride._

_There's nothing I couldn't do not with you by my side._

_What in the world would I do?_

_**Rebecca:**_

_Without you._

_**Ed:**_

_Without you._

_**Freida:**_

_Without you._

_**Everyone:**_

_By my side?_

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAOS AT THE HOUSE**

"**With You By My Side." **Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater

©️Walt Disney Music Company


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: SAVING PRIVATE…...US**

So while Freida,Charlie Brown and some of the other kids were heading off to the salvage yard to fish out something heavy enough to possibly break the casket down below,the rest of the gang was back at Rebecca's house and guarding it from any potential dangers that could come arond. Ox, Peppermint Patty, James, Freddy and Franco were moving the bookshelf that was guarding the hole,Snoopy, Woodstock, Olaf, Gracie, Roger and Andy were looking out the windows to be watch dogs,Sally, Michael, Linus, Eudora, Francesca, Franklin, Ashlynn and Ed were setting up traps around the house such as an ironer that would come tumbling down on a monster's head if they walked past a nearby trip rope,and everyone else was either lounging around or patrolling the house to make sure nothing had gotten in.

It was a pretty stressful moment for the kids and they had no problem expressing how nervous they all were as a fearful Sally whimpered while she poured bags of slippery ice onto the floor "Michael,do you really think we're gonna get through this? I'm really scared." to which her boyfriend came in for a hug and tried to comfort her "I'm sure we'll get out of this mess without a single scratch on our heads,and I will especially make sure that nothing happens to you Sally." before Ashlynn nodded her head in agreement and enthusiastically added "Michael is right Sally,if anything tries to get in here and mess with us,I'll blast them to kingdom come."

"Well if there's one thing I can guarantee that will happen,is that Rebecca's house will be nothing short of a mess when this is all done." Ox sighed and jokingly remarked while they finally started to get the bookcase moving before Freddy chuckled and playfully suggested in response "Maybe she could tell her folks that a twister came through town and busted the place up." to which Violet rolled her eyes and nonchalantly retorted "Well if that's gonna be her excuse as to when her parents see this mess,then that's gotta be the most spiteful twister in existence to only go after one house."

"How on earth does that work? How could a simple party game cause so much destruction?" Melaine raised an eyebrow and airheadidly asked in confusion only for everyone to stop what they were doing and leave the entire house completely silent while they intently glared at Franklin's girlfriend in awe of her stupidity for a few moments before Franklin decided to move the conversation forward "You know speaking of which,has anyone even seen Rebecca?" to which a nearly out of breath James added equally as confused "I was just starting to wonder that too Franklin,I haven't seen her ever since Lucy and her group left the place."

"I'm right here everyone,I just headed upstairs to get some things." The voice of none other than Rebecca promptly answered James and Franklin's question as she came walking down the stairs to which Eudora softly gasped and wondered while she and the others turned to face the party host "Rebecca there you are,would you mind helping us with these-" only for her to cut herself off when she and the others saw Rebecca standing in the living room with a bunch of swords,medieval shields and even a double barrel shotgun in her arms.

"Rebecca…..where did you get those?" An absolutely shocked and bewildered Linus questioned in awe as his eyes widened at the display before the girl got a little red in the face and meekly explained herself "Well you see,my dad is a collector of weapons,and I thought that I could bring these down to help us guard the house better." to which an equally as confused Marcie asked in response "And you didn't bring these down before Charles and Freida left because?"

"I wouldn't want to potentially dent them because my dad would kill me,and I don't think a shotgun blast could easily bust up a casket like that." Rebecca nonchalantly explained her reasoning for not bothering to bring the weapons down in the first place while she tossed the pile down on the floor aside from the shotgun and suggested "Everyone grab a weapon,just to make sure you can defend yourself." to which Ed chuckled and happily obliged as the group stopped what they were doing to grab a weapon "Oh I'll take any excuse to swing one of these things around,good thinking babe."

"You can say that again Ed,I've always wanted to hold a real sword." Peppermint Patty nodded her head and cheerfully agreed with the hermit as she grabbed the shiniest sword she could find from the pile before James nervously added when he noticed that Rebecca was keeping the shotgun "Hold on,are YOU keeping the shotgun Rebecca? I highly doubt that your father would have taught you how to use such a thing." to which the blonde nodded her head and calmly retorted "And you'd be right James,it was Ed who taught me."

"What?!" Patty Swanson gasped and replied out of sheer disbelief before Ashlynn patted her friend on the shoulder and happily remarked "Way to go Eddo,I see you still haven't been holding back with your rebellious nature." to which the hermit got a little red in the face and meekly backed his girlfriend's statement up "Yeah,you see I took her over to the cabin she built for me and we started testing it out with some beebe's we got from the store. It didn't take us very long to get the hang of it." which resulted in Roger quietly whispering to the other dogs _"If ya'll wanna go hunting with that thing one day,you just gotta call me." _

"_Alright Roger,but no rabbits,but aside from that,you're on." _Snoopy and the other dogs shook paws with Roger and conditionally agreed to take him up on his offer sometime to which the brown spotted beagle shrugged his arms and agreed with the restrictions without a single problem _"Okay then you got a deal,besides I like rabbits in the "I don't wanna hunt them manor." _to which the rest of the beagles laughed and playfully replied in unison _"My man!"_

"Gut,at least we know that if a monster gets in that it won't last very long." Franco sighed and calmly tried to see some good in Rebecca's newfound knowledge of how to use a shotgun while he and Hans grabbed some shields before the group suddenly felt a very cold chill and a slight breeze enter the house as they all felt their bodies tense up at the seems to which Peppermint Patty tightened her grip on her sword and heroically remarked "Speaking of which,it looks like some monsters are finally showing up. Let's get ready to kick these jokers out of our party!"

"You sound way too excited at the prospect of this sir." Marcie calmly retorted in response to her friend's borderline excitement before a large cloud of green fog suddenly began to slowly but surely form in the middle of the living room as everyone prepared themselves for the fight to come,all the while Sally hid behind Michael in fear,the beagles started to sharpen and show off their teeth,Woodstock let loose his sharp tallons,Linus took a spare blanket that was lying around and started cracking it around like a whip while he guarded Eudora,Freddy cracked his fists in anticipation,and Rebecca began pumping up her shotgun.

However it was then and there that Peppermint Patty decided to try and give one last encouraging speech before the chaos would commence as she cleared her throat and stated "Okay gang,me,Marcie,Franco,Hans,Ed,Lucy and those animals have seen this magic for ourselves,and it is legit,I will not lie about that. And I think that in retrospect we only saw the their worst fear of killer wolves due to the last slumber party,so I can bet that we will all be seeing our worst fears come out of that cloud,whether it be giant potatoes,failed tests,clowns and more,but all I have left to say here is that we are not afraid of them,not now we aren't,we are bigger and better than that." to which the kids that accompanied her on the walk nodded their heads in agreement.

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_When you're scared and stricken,and losing your cool._

_**Ed:**_

_When you're such a chicken,you feel like a fool._

_**Franco:**_

_Don't freeze up._

_**Hans:**_

_Just ease up._

_**Marcie:**_

_Take one deep breath._

_**Peppermint Patty,Ed,Franco,Hans And Marcie:**_

_And don't forget,this little rule._

And it was right then and there that a whole bunch of monsters ranging from giant potatoes, killer clowns,giant spiders, werewolves, banshees,a clone of Mrs Hampton and more came jumping out of the green mist as almost everyone gasped in utter fear at the sight of them before Peppermint Patty gritted her teeth and sternly commanded "Okay gang! It's time to take these suckers down! Let's split up!" to which the rest of the gang nodded their heads and promptly split up to take care of their demons with their weapons and traps,all the while they were remembering not to be afraid of them.

_**James:**_

_When your palms are sweatin',when panic attacks._

_**PigPen:**_

_When you're close to wettin' your favorite slacks._

_**Francesca:**_

_Stop freakin'._

_**Ashlynn:**_

_And shrieking'._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_Don't look so bleak and just relax kid._

_**Linus:**_

_And if you weaken when your courage starts to plummet._

_**Eudora:**_

_Step up and overcome it._

_**Ed:**_

'_Cause you're bigger._

_You're badder._

_You're better than that._

_**Rebecca:**_

_You know you're stronger. _

_And harder._

_And smarter than that._

_**Violet:**_

_So when you're haunted._

_**Patty Swanson:**_

_Or daunted._

_**Violet And Patty Swanson:**_

_Stay calm as a cat._

_**Freddy Fabulous:**_

_What are you afraid of?_

_You're bigger than that._

As the kids continued to confront and take down their fears with steel,bullets,razor sharp teeth or straight up Home Alone caliber traps,it didn't take too long for the house to become a complete and utter disaster,but alas the kids didn't care whatsoever since all that mattered was getting rid of all the monsters that had invaded.

_**Franklin:**_

_If you're still uneasy,still tremblin' in dread._

_You're still so queasy,you'd rather be dead._

_Don't sweat it._

_Don't fret it._

'_Cause if you let it turn your head kid._

_You can't forget it so if anything dismays you,no need to let it faze ya._

'_Cause you're bigger._

_You're badder._

_You're better than that._

_**Ox:**_

_You know you're bolder._

_Uh,you're buffer._

_Ha,you're tougher than that. _

_**Shermy:**_

_And since you're braver._

_Don't waver._

_Just hand it it's hats._

_Show it what you're made of._

_You're bigger than that._

_**Snoopy,Andy,Olaf And Gracie:**_

_And once you know this._

_There's nothing to fear._

_Every neurosis-_

_**Roger:**_

_will just disappear._

_**Everyone:**_

_Because you're bigger._

_You're badder._

_You're better than that._

_You know you're chiller and you're flipper and you're hipper than that._

_So face your demon._

_Stop screaming._

_And pummel it flat._

_What were you afraid?_

_You're bigger than that!_

**NEXT CHAPTER: RETURN TO A WAR ZONE**

"**You're Bigger Than That." **Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater.

©️Walt Disney Television


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: SALVAGING A BOX BUSTER**

So while Peppermint Patty and the rest of the kids were busy violently dealing with the monsters that had miraculously invaded Rebecca's house as they were guarding it and trying to move the bookcase that was guarding the hole,Charlie Brown and his group had finally arrived at the salvage yard as they stood at the main entrance and stared up ahead at the plies of junk and rubbish that lay around the area. They were certainly not expecting themselves to have to go back there again after Python's death as the former Serpent Sisters shuddered at the sight of it before Charlie Brown meekly remarked "Well,it looks like we made it without there being any problems." to which Thibault nervously retorted in response "And I would like it to stay that way and not have us be jinxed out here."

"Yeah because the others are counting on us to make sure we can find something to break that casket." Dominick nodded his head and calmly agreed with the former chauvinist before Claudia calmly added in response "I-I think we should g-get going then. W-who knows how much t-time we have left?" to which Skylar briefly glanced over at the Serpents and the rest of the group before he politely asked "Are you guys gonna be comfortable in here? Considering everything that happened."

"No,I'm not,but I'll just have to deal with it." Lucy shook her head and nonchalantly replied before Rattler firmly added in response "We risk the chance of dying tonight,and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen." to which Cobra nodded her head and calmly stated "Like I said back at the house,Margaux wouldn't want us to give up. Let's go." which was followed up by the kids slowly entering the salvage yard to look for supplies.

The kids searched every mound and every pile of junk around in the hopes of finding anything that could potentially help them out and they tried their hardest not to think about the shooting in the process,but alas the thought couldn't help but creep into their minds at some point as Freida quietly stated while she,Charlie Brown,Claudia and Skylar looked through one of the piles "It's so strange being back here again,it's almost like I can still hear the gunshot." to which Charlie Brown sighed and somberly agreed with his girlfriend "I can relate Freida,I sure can relate."

"I wouldn't know." Skylar shrugged his arms and nonchalantly retorted before Claudia nodded her head and meekly added "S-Same here,I wouldn't have m-much of a memory about the s-shooting." to which Freida lightly chuckled and calmly remarked "Its funny because we could say the same thing about a lot of our friends,I mean Rebecca was still locked up in that horrible orphanage,Ed was out there with Herman and his other friends,James was still working at the bank with his father,Christine was still at the orphanage here in town and who knows what Ashlynn could have been doing. Honestly if you ask me I think they were lucky for not having to be a part of all this,makes me wonder how Lucy,Rattler,Cobra and Joslyn feel."

Meanwhile the three former Serpent Sisters were busy scavenging for some supplies up ahead from the others as Rattler calmly announced while she tossed away some of the stuff they found "No too small,too big,too rusty,too dent. Man are we gonna find anything here girls?" before Cobra rolled her eyes and firmly retorted "Well we'll have to if we want to bust up that casket and stop this curse." to which Lucy groaned and bitterly asked in response "But all we've been finding so far has been junk that'll probably give us tetanus if we weren't already vaccinated,I sure hope that Joslyn and the others are having better luck than we are."

Joslyn on the other hand was not having that much luck with finding anything either,however it wasn't because what she was finding wasn't that much use to them,but rather because she was finding it very hard not to be thinking about Margaux and how this was the battleground that took her life as she merely sat down on the hoods of one of the nearby cars and looked around at the salvage yard. She didn't say a single word and instead kept herself completely silent while she glanced around at everything for a few moments before she looked down at the ground and quietly whimpered "What a horrible place for you to go out in Margaux,were you scared? Did It hurt? I thought I was over it but…...I guess I'm not,and we really need help here." and she then looked up to the starlit sky and quietly began to weep.

_**Joslyn:**_

_Margaux,please I know you're up there._

_I've been wondering how you've been. _

_They say "have courage."_

_And I'm trying to._

_We're right down here for you._

_Just help us here._

_We only have mere hours,like two or three._

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

"Margaux,if there's any kind of advice or help you can give me here…..I'd really like to hear it now." Joslyn quietly whispered to herself before she closed her eyes and buried her head down into her arms and legs and started to weep once again for about ten seconds,before she suddenly felt a gust of warm wind brush past her face as she opened her eyes and lifted her head back up to see the wind blowing in the left direction while the full moon oddly shined a bright blue light on what looked like a decently sized sledgehammer sitting by one of the broken down vans. Joslyn was obviously a little confused about this for a few moments until something inside her connected the dots as she looked back up at the sky and grew a small yet uplifted smile before she quickly ran towards the van,grabbed the hammer and called out "Guys! Come here I found something!" to which everyone else stopped what they were doing and promptly followed her voice.

"Well would you look at that,a sledgehammer is exactly what we need here." Lucy happily remarked at the sight of Joslyn holding a sledgehammer in her arms as Rattler relieved the girl of the hammer and enthusiastically added while she lifted it up and down "Nice going there Joslyn,one swing of this thing should bust that casket right up." to which Cobra laughed and heroically suggested "Alright let's head back then,it's about time that we teach this ghost not to mess with THIS gang of kids."

"Right!" Dominick and Thibauot nodded their heads and happily agreed to do so while Claudia and Skylar hugged each other out of relief,with Charlie Brown and Freida following suit afterwards,however before the kids could even head out of the salvage yard once and for all,they would be suddenly startled and caught off guard when they heard a loud ringing noise come from Charlie Brown's pocket as he got a little red in the face and timidly apologized while he took out his phone "Sorry everyone,I forgot to set it to vibrate." before he politely answered it "Hello? Oh hey Patty,what's up? Yeah we're doing just fine,we just got ourselves a sledge hammer at the salvage yard and are on our way back now. Ok as long as you guys are safe,I don't care about a messy house. Ok we'll meet you guys down in the room where we can smash this thing,we'll see you in a bit."

"Come on gang,let's quickly head back." Charlie Brown calmly suggested to the others as he put up his phone and started to leave the salvage yard,with the rest of the group following shortly afterwards,but not before Joysln looked back up at the sky one last time and happily whispered "Thank you Margaux,we won't let you down."

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GHOST IS HERE**

"**Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" **Written By Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez.

Alterations Done By Me.

©️Walt Disney Music Company.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: THE MOMENT OF TRUTH**

After the kids had made it back to Rebecca's house,they all wasted no time whatsoever and immediately joined Peppermint Patty and the others down the hole after they had finally been able to move the bookcase out of the way,they didn't even care that the house was now an absolute mess thanks to the previous invasion of monsters and only wanted to put an end to this crazy nightmare. And as it was to be expected,the group was once again standing in front of the same old casket from before as Scheroder nervously gulped at the sight of it "Well,I wasn't expecting us to be in front of this thing again." before Charlie Brown nodded his head and meekly retorted in response "I felt something similar when we went back to that salvage yard,except for some reason I feel even more unnerved here." to which Peppermint Patty gritted her teeth and firmly stated "It's because this is the end stretch for this whole thing,so who's gonna go over there and smash that thing to bits?"

However it seemed that there was absolutely no one who wanted to get up close to the casket after everything it had done as they all kept themselves completely silent while Snoopy,Woodstock,Gracie and his brothers quietly slithered away to the back end of the group,with the exception of Roger however who actually walked up to Patty and cleared his throat,signifying that he wanted to do it,only for the tomboy to look down at the beagle and nonchalantly refuse "Oh not you Roger,you beagles are way too scrawny to carry a heavy hammer like this." to which the beagle turned bright red in the face and slowly joined the other dogs in embarrassment,but not before Rebecca patted him on the head and quietly tried to cheer him up "Hey at least you tried buddy."

"_Are we really that scrawny?"_ Andy softly gasped and timidly questioned as he glanced over at his paws and turned them upside down a few times to which Snoopy brushed Patty's comments about them aside and delusionally retorted _"Oh never mind her,she just hasn't seen enough of us in the field." _to which Olaf rolled his eyes and calmly guessed _"Or maybe she's seen too much of us." _followed up by Ed shrugging his arms and reluctantly deciding to smash the casket as he relieved Patty of the hammer "Oh what the heck? I'll do it."

"Are you sure Ed?" Shermy raised an eyebrow and cautiously asked in response before Sally added equally as concerned "And are you even sure that you can lift that thing? It looks heavier than Wyatt." to which Freida chuckled and playfully retorted "Well that's not exactly an easy thing to accomplish Sally,but are you still sure you can do this Ed?" However before Ed could reassure the gang that he was comfortable with this,Rebecca suddenly snatched the hammer out of his arms and sternly offered to take his place "Ed no,you don't have to do this,I will." which caused everyone to gasp out of shock and confusion.

"Babe….no YOU don't have to do this-" Ed nervously tried to persuade Rebecca not to do the job only for her to interrupt the hermit and firmly continue "Yes I do Ed. I was the one who had this slumber party,I was the one who didn't stop us from busting up the wall,and I was the one who didn't stop us from going down this hole in the first place. I need to fix this." and it seemed that this was finally enough for Ed as he slowly grew a small smile,gave his girlfriend a hug and reluctantly obliged "Alright,you win,but be careful."

"He's right Rebecca,with everything that's happened here tonight,anything could happen." Linus nodded his head and calmly added in agreement to which Rebecca let go of Ed,turned around to face the rest of the kids and confidently replied "Don't worry,I'll be fine." before she took a deep breath and slowly began to walk towards the casket,with everyone else being on the edge of their seats.

"Rebecca has sure come a long way sir." Marcie sighed and happily whispered to Peppermint Patty as the tomboy grew a small smile and couldn't help but agree with her friend "I would be lying if I said I didn't see any of that while she was busting up those monsters tonight,and stop calling me sir." before Ed chuckled and cheerfully retorted "Heck you all should have seen her when I had to bust her out of that orphanage. She literally slapped that witch of a lady in the back of the head with a big slab of wood when she was trying to choke me." to which Rattler quietly gasped in response "Woah,well if the Serpents were still a thing she wouldn't make too bad of a member then."

"Maybe if Tarantula shows up again and we need to reform them again-" Cobra lightly chuckled and tried to think of a potential way that Rebecca could have become a Serpent Sister only for Lucy to shake her head and quickly shut down the idea "I wouldn't count on it because one,I don't want her crazy behind ever coming back here,and two,I don't think Rebecca would even want to." before Charlie Brown sighed and happily remarked "But the point still stands to an extent,she really has come far." It was at this point that Rebecca had finally made it up to the stone casket as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at it head on as Skylar quietly whispered to himself in anticipation "Come on. Come on." while Woodstock was nervously biting his talons along with all the couples huddling up together out of nervousness.

"Are you sure this is gonna work Frankie?" Melanie timidly asked Franklin while she huddled up close to him as the boy sighed and confidently reassured her that things would be fine "There's no reason that it shouldn't,because I don't know what we'll do if it doesn't." before Claudia and Skylar tightly held each other's hands along with Violet, Shermy, Ed and Ashlynn,Charlie Brown and Freida gave each other one last hug as did Lucy, Scheroder, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Hans, Ox, Patty Swanson, Jose and Dolores,and lastly Snoopy,Gracie and his brothers all joined their owners' sides.

After about a few more moments of dead silence from Rebecca,she heavily tightened her grip,raised up the sledgehammer and fiercely yelled "Ahhhhhhh!" before she swung the hammer with all her might and smashed the entire casket in one full swoop,causing a massive explosion of dust and rubble to rise up and envelop Rebecca and the kids in a flash,almost like it was a sandstorm.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CONFRONTING THE GHOST**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: THE FINAL SCARE**

As the dust was slowly but surely beginning to settle after Rebecca had smashed the casket into nothing but rubble,the kids were extremely anxious to know if they had broken the curse or not as Peppermint Patty frantically asked as she tried to adjust her eyes "Did you do it? Is it gone?" before Sally added equally as anxious while she began brushing some of the dust off herself and Micahel "That curse better be gone after all this,I need some sleep." to which Rebecca finally answered in a surprisingly unnerved and shaky voice "G-guys…...I don't think it's over yet."

"What?! How come?!" Lucy raised an eyebrow and fiercely questioned in response as she threw her arms up in the air in frustration while Francesca placed a hand on her chin and somewhat mockingly wondered "Maybe your aim was really bad and you missed the entire thing?" only for Rebecca to shake her head and nervously confirm that she was wrong while the fading dust started to reveal a blue glow up ahead "No,I hit the casket alright,but I think we just unleashed the spirit inside it!" And it seemed that Rebecca was indeed right because once all the dust finally settled and blew itself away,there was as to be expected a large pile of rubble in the place of the casket with what appeared to be a lady with a bright blue glow around her along with no eyes and a look of complete malice on her face.

"OH GOOD GRIEF!" Charlie Brown gasped and exclaimed out of pure shock and fear before Snoopy,Woodstock and the other dogs turned ghost white in the fur and feathers while they fainted on the ground to which Ed gritted his teeth and nervously called out to his girlfriend "R-Rebecca get back here! I don't like this!" which resulted in the blonde nodding her head and happily obliging "Will do."Once Rebecca had joined the rest of the group and stared up ahead at the seemingly motionless ghost,Peppermint Patty raised an eyebrow and calmly pondered at the sight of it "W-What is this thing?" to which Linus nervously gulped and guessed in response "It looks like…...a ghost." before a shaking Violet nodded her head and couldn't help but agree with the boy "You know what? Considering everything else that's happened tonight,I don't see any reason to disagree with that conclusion."

"I never thought I'd ever say this,but my non-believing in the Great Squash is seriously being put into question at this point." Marcie sighed and admitted in a defeated and surprisingly calm tone of voice as Linus rolled his eyes and bitterly moaned "And all it took was an encounter with a restless spirit,at least someone else believes now." before Hans looked at some of his friends and wondered "So who is gonna try and tame this thing?" to which Franco nodded his head and added in agreement "If we want this curse to be lifted,we need to do something before sunrise."

"But what else can we do? I don't see any clues in here beside a really angry looking ghost." Ox scoffed and firmly questioned in response as he redirected his attention back to the still motionless ghost before the ghost herself suddenly spoke out in a chilling and haunting voice "You are some persistent children,I'm impressed." to which Rattler gritted her teeth and angrily retorted "W-well what did you expect us to do after you placed that death curse over us? It's not like we want to live or anything!"

"Yeah and we've gone through so much trouble all because you couldn't get a good night's sleep!" Ed nodded his head and furiously agreed with the former Serpent Sister before the ghost suddenly appeared right in front of the kids and angrily shouted "SILENCE!" to which everyone yelped and backed away as far as they could in fear.

"Blimey!" James gasped and fearfully whimpered in fear as he cowered behind Snoopy,his brothers,Gracie and Roger before the ghost bitterly continued in a much more slimy tone of voice "You think you know everything about me don't you? You think this is something that I,the spirit of Angelica Washington did because I wanted to?!" to which Claudia meekly tried to calm the angry spirit down "N-no…...no we d-don't A-Angelica. Y-you were just r-restless weren't you?"

"Yeah,yeah,it's not your fault at all!" Skylar nodded his head and timidly agreed with a very fearful smile as the others started frantically chatting over each other in agreement for a few moments before Linus cleared his throat and respectfully tried to talk to the spirit "Look Mrs Washington,wether or not it was your intention to curse us is irrelevant,we have all gone through a lot of trouble tonight and I would deeply appreciate it if you could break the curse and be on your…..spiritual way." to which Freddy firmly added in agreement "We have done what you have asked,Ed and his group broke out of that orphanage you put them in,we dealt with all your crazy monsters and we came down here to look for the clue,and I'm actually starting to think that YOU ARE the clue."

"All we want is to break the curse,there are so many people in our lives that would be devastated if they found out that we…..died." Charlie Brown nodded his head and politely persisted that Angelica lift the curse before Freida looked up at the spirit and tearfully pleaded "Angelica,please lift the curse,we are begging you." to which the ghost lady grew a small yet oddly reassuring smile and happily replied "I have to say,you lot have done a great job to have made it this far,and as a reward,I will indeed lift up the curse on one condition,but in order for us to get started,I have to ask if you have an instrument up there? A piano to be precise?"

The kids were obviously left a little confused by Angelica's specific requirement that was needed to break the curse,but they still knew that they would have to cave into her demands as Scheroder stepped forth and stammered in response "Well y-you see,I actually do have a piano upstairs that I brought with me to our slumber party,but why exactly do you need it?" to which Angelica sighed and somberly explained herself "It is a long story,back in the colonial times when this land was first being settled on,I was one who was always fascinated by the world of music and singing,and as a young lad after I felt that I could do it,I wrote many songs down here that I could use to practice out with until I could perform in front of a real audience as a fully grown up woman. However on the night of my first ever performance,something horrible happened to me before I could finish,my worst possible fear to be exact,and shortly after I was brought here to be laid to rest,but as you can see my spirit is truly not at rest at the moment,and the only way I can truly be free and lift the curse for you kids is if we can finish the song. Will you help me?"

The kids were of course left completely shocked after hearing Angelica's story and the reason why she was still a restless spirit,and if all they needed to do to lift the curse was to finish her song back up stairs in the house,then that was exactly what they were gonna do as Rebecca smiled and happily obliged "I think we can work something out." followed up by everyone else smiling in agreement. Pretty soon afterwards the kids along with Angelica's spirit had all climbed back up the ladder once again and it appeared that it was time to finally lift the curse as Scheroder began to gracefully play his piano.

_**Angelica:**_

_Since I was a lassie,just a sweet young thing._

_All I truly longed to do was make up songs to sing._

_Sure my voice was rotten,and had a pitchy twang._

_But I had dreams and in my dreams,this is what I sang._

_Listen up,all you goons,listen up and hear my tunes._

_Every line,boys is mine,so listen up._

"Catchy." A slightly impressed Lucy couldn't help but compliment Angelica's song so far with a chuckle as Snoopy, Woodstock, Andy, Olaf, Gracie and Roger started tapping their feet to the music.

_How I yearned to sing it,still I was afraid._

_Guess I feared they'd call me weird and mock the songs I made._

_So I shut my piehole and hid my work away._

_**Freida:**_

_But you had dreams._

_**Angelica:**_

_And in my dreams,this is what I played._

_Listen up,if you please,listen to my melodies._

_**Rebecca And Freida:**_

_Folks she wrote every note-_

_**Rebecca,Freida And Angelica:**_

_so listen up._

_**Angelica:**_

_I kept my songs a secret,but carved it on this club._

_Waiting till the perfect moment came._

_At last I worked the nerve up,and stood before the pub._

_I let one note come through my throat,and then I died of shame!_

_**Snoopy,Andy,Olaf,Gracie and Roger:**_

_Died?_

_**Kids:**_

_Died?_

_**Angelica:**_

_Dead!_

_And now I haunt this house,suffering for my art._

_Years and years of doubts and fears._

_**Claudia:**_

_It's time to heed your heart._

_**Angelica:**_

_I can end this curse now,if I can end the song._

_**Freddy:**_

_Like in your dreams?_

_**Angelica:**_

_But in my dreams you all must sing along._

_Listen up,all you thugs,lift your voices and your mugs._

_Don't be shy,let it fly._

_**Snoopy,Woodstock,Andy,Olaf,Gracie And Roger:**_

_Listen up!_

_**Angelica:**_

_Haha! That's it!_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Listen up._

_**Linus:**_

_Listen here._

_**Scheroder:**_

_Raise the roof._

_**Franklin:**_

_And rock the house._

_**Everyone:**_

_Make it loud,sing it proud,listen-_

"Wait!" Angelica suddenly shouted in a frenzy and cut everyone off as Lucy raised an eyebrow and asked out of curiosity "What's wrong?" to which the spirit pointed over at Shermy and viciously growled "Him." before Rebecca firmly requested in response "Come on,EVERYONE needs to sing." only for the boy to shake his head and nervously try to decline "I-I-I haven't sung in quite some time,what if I'm rusty?"

"Shermy this isn't a singing contest here! This is life or death!" Lucy groaned and sternly demanded that Shermy join in on the song before Violet nervously pleased in agreement "Shermy PLEASE,it's almost morning we have to free Angelica!" to which the boy rolled his eyes and reluctantly obliged.

_**Shermy:**_

_Listen up,listen close,you're disgusting,old and gross._

_But your song is quite strong-_

_**Boys:**_

_Listen up!_

_**Everyone:**_

_Listen up,listen up,everybody raise your cup._

_Here's to you,that's the truth,listen up!_

_**Angelica:**_

_Listen up!_

_**Kids:**_

_Listen up!_

_**Angelica:**_

_Listen up!_

_**Everyone:**_

_Listen up!_

_Yeah!_

"That was great everyone!" Rebecca laughed and happily remarked as Angelica's song came to a triumphant close before Ox anxiously asked out of curiosity "Is it over then? Is the curse gone?" only for Fransecca to suddenly point over to the living room window and shout "Look! Out the window!" to which Freddy raised an eyebrow and questioned in confusion "What? What is it?"

"Look,it's morning." Francesca happily answered her brother's question while everyone looked over at the window and saw that the sun was indeed slowly rising from over the hills and trees,while also letting in some sun rays into the house before PigPen suddenly came to a striking revelation and happily remarked "Hey guys,look,we're not dead." to which everyone shortly came to that same realization afterwards while the sun started shining brightly off their bodies.

"Hey I told y'all,if you could all finish the song by morning,the curse would be broken." The spirit of Angelica chuckled and cheerfully reminded everyone of their deal as she hovered into the sunlight and suddenly began to glow a bright yellow light before she happily continued "I guess it's time that I finally move on,thank you everyone for your help,but before I go,is there anything I can do for you?" to which Rebecca looked around at her absolutely filthy house and politely requested while she got a little red in the face "Well,uh,do you think that you could fix up my house?"

"Sure thing." Angelica chuckled once more and happily obliged to do so before she snapped her fingers and enveloped the entire room in a bright and nearly blinding light as everyone covered their eyes due to the brightness,and once the light finally went away and the kids reopened their eyes to see what had happened,they would be immediately greeted by the sight of a spotless living room,with everything else being exactly the way it was normally,not to mention that Angelica was gone and had vanished from everyone's sight.

The kids were left absolutely astonished and bewildered at the sight of Rebecca's house looking practically untouched,but those confused and awe filled thoughts of theirs would quickly be put to rest when Peppermint Patty suddenly laughed and happily remarked while she gave Franco a crushing hug "Looks like we made it through the night gang! We're alive!" before everyone else started laughing and dancing in triumph and excitement,followed up by Snoopy joining in as he danced with Woodstock, Roger, Gracie and his brothers. It seemed that it was indeed a happy ending for everyone involved with the slumber party and there was no better way for them to celebrate their victory over the curse than by continuing where they had left off before the chaos they had gone through commenced.

**NEXT CHAPTER: EPILOGUE**

"**Listen Up." **Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater.

©️Walt Disney Music Company.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE**

After everything that the kids had gone through during the night such as having to face all of their worst fears and literally being forced to sing a restless spirit's unfinished song to free her,it was pretty safe to say that they were all very glad that the curse was finally lifted and that they were safe. Even though Rebecca's slumber party didn't go quite as well as she planned,she was just happy that everyone was safe,and even then it wasn't that big of a deal since her parents were once again going out for a while and allowed her to have a second slumber party a few nights later,and despite Christine once again being unable to show up for some unknown reason,at least everyone else was willing to cooperate.

It was once again a pretty normal night and the kids were mostly doing the same stuff they would usually do at a slumber party,with the exception of Ox however who had already fallen asleep on the couch with Olaf laying down on top of him as Patty Swanson looked over at him from the floor and playfully remarked "Look at those two Violet,it hasn't even been two hours and they're already fast asleep." to which the girl's friend chuckled and jokingly retorted "Let's hope he's not dreaming about giant potatoes."

"And if he is let's hope Olaf's there to eat them for him." The voice of Skylar suddenly joined in on the conversation while he and Claudia were making some root beer floats in the kitchen before Lucy started walking towards the couch and firmly requested "Stand back everyone,we can't have these two sleeping through our party." followed up by her pulling out a red megaphone.

"Where does she keep getting these things?" Rattler rolled her eyes and quietly asked out of confusion before Lucy cleared her throat and loudly yelled into the megaphone as everyone else covered their ears "ATTENTION OX AND OLAF! YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" to which the two sleepers instantly awoke from their slumber and yelped in a panic while they held onto each other.

"I was just resting my eyes Lucy! You can't fault a man for that!" Ox timidly explained himself in a mixture of frustration and fear before Olaf frantically nodded his head in agreement while Roger playfully whispered to Andy,Snoopy and Gracie _"I think I just got an idea for an April Fools prank." _to which the three other beagles started evilly snickering to themselves at the idea.

"We can't have you be sleeping through the slumber party Ox,because we have some actually partying to do after being denied one last time." Lucy chuckled and enthusiastically replied as she promptly put away the megaphone before Linus rolled his eyes and nonchalantly moaned at the display "She can already be a handful by herself,but when she needs to take out a megaphone she could bust up all the windows in the neighborhood." to which Lucy scoffed and bitterly retorted "Hey you know me better than that,if I really wanted to bust up every window within a twenty mile radius then I already would have."

"Honestly all that did was just make you more scary than you already are." James sighed and meekly replied in response before Scheroder chuckled and tried to find some good in the typically crabby girl "Well honestly,you mostly get used to it after a while,because behind all that can be a…..rather nice girl." to which Lucy grew a small smile and happily complimented her boyfriend "Aww you shouldn't have said that sweetie,but I guess I will say in response that behind your Beethoven obsession can be a rather nice boy as well." making the blonde get a little red in the face while he continued to play his piano.

However it was then and there that Charlie Brown noticed that Rebecca was oddly enough staring at the now fixed up wall as he raised an eyebrow and politely asked while he sat down next to her "Rebecca are you alright? You've been staring at the wall all night." before Cobra added in mostly bewilderment with raised eyebrows as well "Are you seriously still thinking about that ghost after all this time girl? I would have gotten over that thing in no time flat after everything it did to us." to which Rebecca shook her head and politely explained herself "Actually no,I was just thinking about how my parents got a carpenter to see what was behind the wall yesterday,only for them to find nothing at all,the hole was completely gone."

"Wow,it looks like Angelica took away everything that had anything to do with her while she moved on." Ed softly gasped and replied in a mixture of awe and confusion as he sat down with his girlfriend before the blonde looked back at the wall and continued in agreement "Yeah I guess she did,I still haven't told my parents about the whole thing because I don't think they'll believe me or any of us." to which Ashlynn nodded her head and playfully agreed with the blonde "You said it,I bet they would have us all committed if we tried to tell them,but honestly I think it would be for the best if we didn't try to tell them regardless."

"Yeah,I think it would be best if we don't tell them too." Eudora sighed and couldn't help but agree with the Scottish redhead before Thibault chuckled and jokingly retorted "I can already guess that this means we're all gonna make a pact about this huh?" only for Rattler to nod her head and firmly agree with the idea somewhat "You betcha we have to,it's not like anyone would believe us anyway." to which Lucy rolled her eyes and anxiously suggested in response "You know what,why don't we not make a pact and just agree to drop the whole thing period?"

"You got my vote there Lucy." Dominick nodded his head and instantly agreed with the idea as Lucy pointed straight at the boy and cheerfully announced "Alright,and one vote is all we need here,this meeting is now over." to which Ed laid his back against the couch and smugly retorted "Okay then Lucy,but if you think I'm not gonna tell Herman and my crew about this then you've got another thing coming." only for Lucy to shrug her arms and nonchalantly oblige "Do what you want Ed because that ain't my problem then,and I can tell that your crew has already gone through plenty of crazy stories as well."

"And you would be right." Ed chuckled and enthusiastically agreed with the girl before Freddy Fabulous stood up and cheerfully suggested in response "Alright,so now that we're all done with this haunting nonsense from last time and have become tougher in every way possible,I say it's time that we finally have ourselves a slumber party." to which Snoopy,Andy,Olaf,Roger and Gracie promptly jumped up in the air in excitement and quickly began playing some music in response,with Snoopy and Gracie on guitars,Andy on his drums,Olaf with his empty jug and Roger on the fiddle,followed up everyone else joining in on the fun. It was time for a proper slumber party.

_**Claudia:**_

_We've done a lot._

_**Freida:**_

_Faced who knows what._

_**Eudora:**_

_Still though we're not quite through yet._

_**Rebecca:**_

_We have so much to do yet._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_More than a thing or two yet._

_**Marcie:**_

_There's wounds we must heal._

_**Francesca:**_

_Plans to make real._

_**Sally:**_

_Watch us and we'll do wonders._

_**Ashlynn:**_

_Sure we might make some blunders._

_**Rattler,Cobra And Lucy:**_

_We'll face them all head on._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_We'll rise hand in hand and rebuild this land._

_**James:**_

_We're ready to stand and roar._

_**Ed:**_

_Will we give up? No never._

_**Freida:**_

_We're stronger than ever before._

_**Snoopy:**_

_We've made mistakes._

_**Woodstock:**_

_Had some bad breaks._

_**Snoopy,Woodstock,Olaf,Andy,Gracie And Roger:**_

_That only makes us tougher._

_**Franklin:**_

_Now when the road gets rougher._

_**Freddy:**_

_Frankly,we'll barely suffer._

_**Joslyn:**_

_Cause though we've been burned._

_What have we learned?_

_**Hans,Franco,Thibault And Dominick:**_

_Victory is earned not given._

_**Freida:**_

_We shape the world we live in._

_**Charlie Brown And Linus:**_

_We're what we'll build upon._

_**Snoopy,Woodstock,Andy,Olaf,Roger And Gracie:**_

_The war may be won,but still we're not done,we've only begun to soar._

_**Lucy:**_

_Older._

_**Skylar:**_

_And far more clever._

_**Everyone:**_

_And stronger than ever before._

_**Scheroder:**_

_There's miles yet to go._

_**Girls:**_

_How far? We don't know._

_**Everyone:**_

_But we can do so much more._

_**Rebecca:**_

_Onto the next endeavor._

_**Everyone:**_

_We're stronger than ever._

_**Freida:**_

_We'll never say "never."_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_We're stronger than ever-_

_**Everyone:**_

_Before!_

_**MANY HOURS LATER**_

It had been quite some time since the gang had first kicked off the slumber party,and many of them had felt that it was time to head off to sleep for the night as Snoopy,Andy,Olaf,Gracie and Roger had fallen asleep in a literal dog pile on the floor,Woodstock had nested himself inside of Freida's plentiful curls,many of the couples had snuggled up together either on the floor or on the couch,and the house was mostly completely silent.

The only one who appeared to still be up after all this time was Rebecca,who was busy looking out her window and up at the stars until Ed suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and happily stated "You know one of the best things about having survived this whole death curse debacle if you ask me,is being able to spend more time with you for as long as I want." to which the blonde turned around to be greeted by the hermit's smiling mug before she grew one herself and remarked equally as gleeful "And you wanna know something I just realized myself? We actually did a very good deed the other night by laying a grieving and restless soul to rest. I actually never realized that until now."

"Well that certainly seems like something worth a reward,perhaps a dance with your little rebel of a boyfriend?" Ed chuckled and enthusiastically suggested at the realization of what they had done before Rebecca grabbed his arms and happily obliged "Honestly Ed after everything we went through,that's something I would more than love." and shortly afterwards the two kids had put on one of their favorite songs on the CD player and were blissfully dancing in the middle of the living room,unaware that some of the kids had slightly woken up due to the noise and were actually watching them.

_Far longer than forever._

_I'll hold you in my heart._

_It's almost like you're here with me,although we're far apart._

_Far longer than forever._

_As constant as a star._

_I close my eyes and I am where you are._

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise._

_Weave an unshakeable bond._

_Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond._

_Far longer than forever._

_(Far longer than forever.)_

_Like no love ever known._

_And with your love I'll never be alone._

Pretty soon the rest of the kids watching decided that maybe they should join in on the action as all of the couples stepped forth and promptly began dancing as well,even Snoopy and Gracie joined the fun while Woodstock began dancing with himself like he did at Camp Remote before Andy,Olaf and Roger shrugged their arms and nonchalantly joined in as well.

_(Ooooo),far longer than forever._

_(Far longer than forever.)_

_Like no love ever known._

_And with your love I'll never be alone. _

_Far longer than forever._

_Ahhh much stronger than forever._

_And with your love I'll never be alone._

_Never,never be alone._

_Never,never be alone._

_Far longer than forever._

As Ed and Rebecca's dance finally came to a satisfying close,the latter slowly leaned in and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek,making him blush in response while she let go of him and jokingly excused herself for the night "Well it's off to bed for me then,it's far past my bedtime,goodnight Ed." to which the hermit chuckled and happily returned the favor "Goodnight to you too Rebecca." before he joined his girlfriend's side under the couch.

**The End.**

"**Stronger Than Ever Before." **Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater.

**©️**Walt Disney Television

"**Far Longer Than Forever." **Written By David Joel Zippel. Performed By Jeffery Osborne And Regina Belle.

©️Sony Wonder.

**Author's Note: Far Longer Than Forever is actually one of my favorite songs. **


End file.
